Platinum
by Ravenwood316
Summary: A year has passed since the incident with Elizabeta and Luciano is growing up in the safty of the pack. But is the fight really over? Wolf!GramanyxVamp!Italy as well as other parings. mpreg and past mpreg as well as Lovino's potty mouth. Human names used. Please read Silver followed by Gold before starting this story. Possiable charater death.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry it's taken so long but here is the third fic that goes with Silver. I know I said that it would be called Bronze but I like the sound of Platinum. Has a nice ring to it no? Enjoy!^^**

* * *

It had been a year since the whole incident with Elizabeta and the pack was doing great.

Gilbert hooked up with Matthew;

Antonio announced one day that Lovino was expecting his child much to the brunette's embarrassment,

Arthur and Francis spilt their time between the pack homes and a quiet little house in the French countryside,

Alfred and Ivan became closer than ever,

Kiku had started living with a very nice Greek wolf named Heracles Karpusi who was obsessed with cats,

and Feliciano and Ludwig thanked god every day that they still had each other and their wonderful son Luciano.

When Ludwig had been released from the hospital he had been told that he may never use his right arm ever again but he threw himself into physical therapy the day he had gotten out and slowly built his arm back up so now it was like he had never been shot.

The blonde loved being able to hold his son and run with his pack through the woods but nothing could compare to holding Feliciano close while the two of them watched their son sleep.

Rolf and Roma made every excuse in the book to show up randomly in the house to see Luciano as did the rest of the pack and both of the young parents were starting to get tired of everyone dropping in at all hours of the night and day.

One day Feliciano just lost it when they had finally gotten the small boy to take a nap and Francis, Antonio, Gilbert, and Roma came bursting through the door waking him up. No one saw hide or hair of the five wolves for a week after that.

* * *

Luciano was growing up quickly and had even started talking when he was six months old when he looked up at Ludwig and called him Vatti.

The small yellow eyed child had shocked everyone with his first words but since Gilbert and Alfred were always looking for an excuse to throw a party they celebrated the kids first words by as Gilbert put it 'Getting awesomely drunk'.

Lovino was a regular at the Vargas-Beilschmidt house hold watching his brother take care of his nephew and learning how to take of his and Antonio's coming child.

"Hey fratello where the fuck is that potato bastard?" Lovino asked one day as he walked into the kitchen where Feliciano was busy feeding Luciano in his highchair

"Lovino watch your language when Luciano is in the room!" the younger of the two yelled as Luciano started to cry

"Ludwig's out back chopping wood." Feliciano answered trying to calm down his son

"Why do you guys need more wood? You already have a ton of behind your house and he's chopped enough that everybody's got more than enough to last them comfortably through the winter." Lovino stated as he sat down at the table.

"Simple Ludwig chops wood so that he keeps working his arm. He uses it like his physical therapy to keep the mussels in his right arm from going soft so he doesn't lose the ability to use it any more like the doctor told him he would." Feliciano replied as he rocked Luciano in his arms

"Oh yeah I keep forgetting about his arm…" Lovino muttered before he quickly excused himself to the bathroom.

"~Ve I wonder how long papa will be outside today Luciano? Oh well I guess I should just be happy that he's doing something other than getting drunk with Gilbert.

"I was going to make papa's favorite meal for dinner but with your Zio here looks like we're having pasta again." Feliciano told his son as he set him back in his chair.

* * *

Feliciano had just put the water on when Ludwig came in from the backyard wearing only a black tank top, sweats, boots, and pulling off his thick gloves he liked to wear whenever he used his axe.

"Hey Feli." The blonde smiled before kissing his mate on the lips then turning to pick up their son

"Fratello is here and he's staying for dinner so is pasta ok?" Feliciano asked as he added the noodles

"Ja it is. You know I love anything you cook Feli." Ludwig replied as Lovino came back into the room.

"Oh you're back potato eater." Lovino commented as he walked back into the kitchen

"At least you're watching your language around Luciano." The blonde muttered as he left to go change the little bronze wolf cub.

"What's his problem?" Lovino asked as he sat back down

"His scars have been hurting a lot lately. I'm worried about him but he says that he's fine. He won't even suck my blood anymore!" Feli pouted

"Hey I really don't need to know about your kinky sex life. It's just gross how you two get off by drinking the others blood." Lovino growled

"Well it only works for mated pairs. I could drink anyone's blood and it would just be blood but if its Ludwig's…" the small vampire stopped suddenly and simply smiled at the memory of his mate's blood

"Ew you're thinking about it right now aren't you?" Lovino guessed

"Anyways do you know what you're going to get Luciano for his birthday?" Feli asked quickly turning back to his pasta pot.

"Oh like that's not obvious, and no Antonio is too busy getting ready for a kid that's not even here yet and he won't leave me alone long enough to go into town to pick out a present.

"But I'll tell you this it will be better than any of his other gifts!" Lovi told his brother as Ludwig came back in with Luciano handing him to Lovino who just asked what he was supposed to do with the kid.

"Spend time with him. You're going to have one in a few months so what better way to prepare for your own child than watch your bruder's?" Ludwig stated as Lovino grumbled something about stupid potato loving German meat walls and useless little brothers.

* * *

**So was it worth the wait? Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow you guys are really loyal it makes me so happy! Well here's the second chapter as well as the introduction of a new charater! Oh and if you've been reading my fic Of Cats and Dogs I should have the sixteenth chapter up soon so thank you for being pacient. Enjoy!^^**

* * *

A week later Feliciano was running around the house making sure he had everything he needed for Luciano's birthday party in three days.

He really didn't need to send out invitations since only the pack was invited, everyone was bringing some kind of dish, he all of the decorations so all Ludwig had to do was hang them up, and he had made sure that the others knew that there would be no drinking at the party.

Yes everything was going to be perfect for his little boy's first birthday all he had left to do was bake a cake but Ludwig had always been the better baker of the two so he would ask his blonde wolf to make the cake when he returned from his run with Alfred, Matthew, and Kiku.

Once Feliciano was happy that all of his plans would work out he left to go check on Luciano who was taking a nap in his room.

"How's mama's little alpha?" Feli giggled when the little boy's strange yellow eyes met his gold ones

"Papa should be back from the woods soon and then Mama is going to make pasta!" the Italian told the eleven month old as he picked him up and changed him.

* * *

Feliciano was happily telling Luciano all of his plans for the party when someone knocked on the door. Setting his son on his hip and opening the door Feliciano was greeted by Rolf and Roma but what got his attention was the little girl huddled in his grandfather's arms that didn't look much older than Luciano

"Sorry to show up unannounced Feli but is Ludwig home by any chance?" Roma asked his grandchild

"No he's out in the woods but he should be home soon. Would you like to wait in the living room till he gets back?" Feli asked as he let the two men inside of his home.

"Thank you but I'm going to go look for Ludwig." Rolf told him before shifting and running off towards the woods

"We haven't talked much lately so is it alright if I come in?" Roma asked

"Of course! Why wouldn't you still be invited in? You are my grandfather." Feliciano told the older Italian as they walked into the living room and sat down.

* * *

"Can I get you anything?" the vampire asked still watching the sleeping child in his nonno's arms

"No thank you I'm fine." Roma replied before following his grandson's eyes to the little girl he was holding

"Rolf found her just outside of town." He explained "What?" Feli asked snapping out of his thoughts

"The girl, Rolf found her trapped in a car after it ended up wrapped around a tree. The couple inside were killed on impact and the paramedics said that her wounds were life threatening so they were trying to make her last moments as painless as possible.

"Rolf waited till she was at the morgue and bit her to save her live. As you can see she survived. Rolf wanted to ask Ludwig who he thought would be the best to watch her since she doesn't have any parents." Roma told him sadly making Feli feel bad for staring at her.

"Does she have a name?" Feli asked not liking how quite the room had gotten

"Not yet, I'm sure she has one but it wasn't written anywhere and there were no I.D.'s at the scene so the parents were considered John and Jane Doe's and she hasn't woken up since she was saved so I guess we have to wait to see if she can tell us her name when she does." Roma stated as Lovino all but broke the door down.

"Hide me! I don't care where just do it I can't stand being anywhere near Antonio at the moment!" the older of the two twins begged as said Spanish wolf walked through the door

"Aw come on Lovi all I did was ask you if you thought the baby was going to be a boy or a girl.

"You didn't need to run from the house screaming cuss words and trying to kill your hermano's front door." Antonio told his mate before apologizing to Feliciano as the younger Italian tried to get Luciano to stop crying.

With all of the noise in the house the little girl Roma was holding suddenly woke up and looked around. When she didn't recognize her surroundings or the people in it she too started to cry alerting the fighting couple to take notice in her.

"Hey who's the other kid?" Lovino asked as Antonio went straight up to her and took her from Roma rocking her till she stopped

"Well aren't you just the cutest little chica!" he smiled causing the little girl to smile back as Roma re-explained where she had come from.

* * *

By the time Ludwig and the others arrived most of the pack was setting in his and Feliciano's living room gathered around his son and a little girl he had never seen before

"Is she?" Ludwig started before Rolf cut in

"Is she the girl I was talking about? Yes she is, I just wanted to ask who you thought should watch her." The older blonde explained as Feliciano walked up and hugged his mate

"Ludwig you're home!" he said happily before dragging him into the living room with everyone else. Once everyone was seated Roma asked the girl if she could talk

"Yes. Where am I mister?" she asked

"You're safe now child. Your parents were in an accident and aren't here anymore. Do you understand?" Roma wondered

"Yes, Mama and Papa were killed when they hit the tree but I didn't." she stated causing everyone in the room but Luciano to flinch as she said it.

"Well do you have a name? And how old are you?" Roma continued

"My name is Larka and I'll be two in three days." She replied. By this point everyone was still shocked over the fact that this small child talked like and adult and not like a child but they all got over it quickly and looked her over.

With the way she looked now they could all tell that she would be a knock out when she got older, she had strange hair that was jet black with streaks of snowy white running through it, and she had one gold eye and one silver eye which seemed to look into your very soul.

After they learned her name the adults went off and left the two children to play while they talked about who would watch Larka but what they didn't know was that both kids had followed them till Larka stopped in front of Gilbert and looked up at him

"Hey is there something you need?" he asked

"I just thought you should know that someone on the other side strongly wants you dead." She told him shocking the room as the two kids walked back into the living room and started playing with Luciano's toys.

* * *

**What is Larka? Who could want Gilly dead? Who should take Larka in? Should Lovi have a boy or a girl? No really what should he have? Review to help me decide and to also find out what happens next!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey look it's the third chapter! I'm glad you guys like it so far. Enjoy!^^**

* * *

After everyone got over the shock of what Larka had told Gilbert all of the adults except for Ivan and Alfred went back to trying to figure out who should take the strange girl in.

"Hey there what are you two building?" Alfred asked the two toddlers crouching down to their level as he watched them play with Luciano's blocks

"We're making a tower." Larka told him as the younger of the two knocked it down

"Correction we were building a tower." She sighed picking up a blue block and starting over

"Warka why are you building it again? It fell down." Luciano asked

"I'm building it again because it fell." She told him before Ivan kneeled down and looked her in the eyes. Instead of looking away the small girl simply held the larger man's gaze without blinking till the Russian turned to his mate

"Would we be able to take her to our home?" he asked

"Dude I didn't know you wanted kids." Alfred replied

"I don't but I like her and someone has to take her home. She intrigues me and what she told Gilbert was funny." Ivan smiled

"Um Vanya a little girl telling a grown man that some crazy dead person wants to kill him isn't funny." Alfred told him

"Yes well it made me pleasure smile." He grinned before turning back to the girl

"You want to come home with me da?" he asked her. Turning to face him again Larka reached out her hand and touched Ivan's after a second she removed her hand and smiled

"Yes I would like to go home with you." She told him as he gave her a huge smile and picked her up

"I'm taking the small girl now goodbye." He told the others as he and Alfred left with Larka.

"Huh who would have guessed that Ivan wanted a kid?" Arthur stated as they all watched the couple leave with their new ward

"Well both Ivan and Larka are kind of weird so I guess odd people attract other odd people?" Francis wondered

"If they hadn't have taken her I would have." Kiku announced

"Yeah but what was up with that freaky line about someone wanting me dead?" Gilbert wondered

"We can figure that one out later. Right now I suggest we all go home. We've intruded upon Ludwig and Feliciano enough for one day." Rolf told everyone as they all left leaving the two vampire wolves alone.

* * *

Once Ivan and Alfred arrived home Ivan set Larka down so that she could explore her new home while Ivan pulled out his cell phone to tell his sisters about his new ward.

"So what do you think pretty nice place huh?" Alfred asked her as she looked around the huge living room

"I like it. So I get to live here?" she wondered

"Of course you do! As of today you are now a part of our family. The whole pack is like a family but Ivan and I are like your new parents." Alfred told her

"So are you two a witch and a Shinigami?" she asked shocking Alfred a little

"No we're shifters who can phase into wolves." He replied

"Oh so you're fae so that means that I am too now since that blonde man bit me?" Larka mused before shifting into a cute black and white wolf pup with gold and silver eyes.

Ivan walked in about this time and saw Larka in her wolf form and gave her one of his rare true smiles before she shifted back

"I'll show you your room now da?" he smiled as he led her up the stairs and to a room down the hall from the master.

The room was huge and had a large canopy bed against one wall, its own bathroom, and an entire wall of windows that led to her own private balcony that overlooked the lush green forest that surrounded the pack's home.

"Is it really all mine?" she gasped as Alfred and Ivan told her it was before leading her back downstairs for dinner.

That night Larka fell asleep on the couch curled up against Alfred who was also sleeping so Ivan smiled and carried his mate and new child up the stairs, placed Alfred on their bed, and then tucked Larka into her own bed before heading to bed himself.

* * *

The next three days passed quickly and everyone was gathered at Feliciano and Ludwig's home again to celebrate Luciano and Larka's birthday. Feliciano had doubled all of his party stuff when he had learned Larka's birthday was on the same day as his son's.

"So have you learned anything about Larka's past?" Rolf asked Alfred and Ivan when all of the adults were gathered in the kitchen while the two children were taking a nap in the living room

"Well when I told her Ivan and I were her new parents she asked if one of us was a witch and if the other was a Shinigami." Alfred replied as Arthur choked on his tea.

"Are you alright amour?" Francis asked as Arthur recovered

"Am I the only one that knows what happens when you mix death and magic?!" he demanded before they all heard Gilbert in the other room with the kids

"Hey Larka wake up you're only dreaming!" he told her before Alfred cussed

"Gilbert don't touch her!" he yelled too late as the white wolf picked up the little girl causing her to scream so loud it woke the dead. Literally. As soon as she started screaming the house was filled with the spirits of those who had passed.

Larka's parents,

Ludwig and Gilbert's parents,

Feli and Lovi's parents,

Kiku's entire family,

Francis's lost love,

Matthew and Alfred's parents,

Antonio's family,

Arthur's little brother,

and the one that shocked them the most was Elizabeta's ghost standing directly behind Gilbert getting ready to kill the albino till Larka's eyes snapped open and the ghosts disappeared.

After the images faded Larka went limp as she passed out from using her powers

"Before anyone asks, that's what happens when you mix death and magic. That girl is a Necromancer and a very powerful one at that." Arthur told them as they all turned and looked at the girl sleeping in Gilberts arms.

The rest of the afternoon was spent discussing what exactly to do with Larka before they all heard a small voice behind them

"Mama what are you and Vati talking about?" Luciano asked as Larka stood behind him. The small girl's mismatched eyes locked with Arthur's green ones before she turned and ran out of the house through the open patio door

"Larka!" Alfred yelled before chasing after the girl as the others followed.

* * *

It didn't take them long to find her as she had ran to the edge of a steep cliff overlooking a large lake several feet below

_"Larka!"_ Alfred called as he and the others got closer before she turned to them _"Are you going to try to kill me too?!" _she screamed with tears in her eyes

_"Did you really think the crash was an accident? My papa was a Shinigami he knew when someone was going to die like I do. He knew he and mama were going to die and that it would be my fault. _

_"Necromancers are rare and dangerous so they were taking me to Romania where they were going to hand me over to another necromancer so he could kill me and absorb my power! So I'll ask again are going to try to kill me too?!" _she cried as Rolf got closer

_"No one is going to kill you Larka."_ He told her

_"Yeah well then why does the blonde warlock have murder in his eyes. I'm the child of a Shinigami and a very powerful witch who could see the future. I can read people's emotions and glimpse into their thoughts, he wants me dead."_ She growled backing up further till she was right on the edge.

_"__Larka stop moving you're going to fall!"_ Feliciano called right before the ground beneath her paws crumbled and she fell.

* * *

** Is Larka going to be ok? Does Arthur really want her dead? And who were Larka's parents taking her to go see? Review and find out!^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yaya four chapters! So how do you guys like it so far and what do you think of Larka? Enjoy.^^**

* * *

Just as Larka fell Arthur darted forward shifting back into a human and caught the small wolf before she could go over the edge

"Stupid girl no one wants you dead! Your powers are strong but you have no idea how to control them." He told her as he pulled her back up while everyone shifted back.

"But you." She started before Arthur interrupted her

"Whatever your parents did to isn't going to happen again and stop saying that I want you dead.

"Yes you are a Necromancer but that doesn't mean you're dangerous unless you decide to use your magic for evil which I highly doubt you will." Arthur sighed before Alfred pulled the girl from the blonde's arms and all but suffocated her in a tight hug

"I thought you were going to fall!" he told her

"I can't breathe!" she cried as everyone returned to the house.

* * *

Once they were back at the house it was decided that Arthur would help Larka learn how to control her powers

"You all do know that I have absolutely no clue how to teach a necromancer? They can control the dead, see a person's entire life with a single touch, they know exactly when and how a person will die, and can bend darkness and shadows to their will. The best I can do is place curses on people." Arthur told them

"Well someone needs to explain her powers to her and you're the only one that knows anything about magic." Rolf stated closing the argument.

* * *

"So you can see dead people?" Luciano asked while he and Larka were alone

"Yes I can. There are a lot in this house because of everyone's loved ones watching over them but when I'm with Ivan I don't see anything so it's kind of nice." She replied as Lovino walked in and sat on the couch.

"Hey what are you two talking about?" he asked

"Warka was telling me that she doesn't see dead people when she's near Mr. Ivan." Luciano told his uncle

"So you really can control the dead?" Lovi muttered

"I can. I can also tell that your daughter will have a long and happy life." She told him holding him in her strange mismatched gaze.

"We haven't even found out what we're having so how do you know it's going to be a girl?" Lovi demanded as he rubbed his growing belly

"Simple I can see her. Arthur told you wrong, I don't have to touch someone to see their lives all I have to do is focus and I'm able to see it." She told him

"I also know how to control my powers." She added before she and Luciano started playing a game together.

Lovino just watched as the kids played with all of the new toys that Luciano received for his birthday

"Mama and Vati got me this one!" he told her happily as he showed her the new train set his parents had gotten him

"Well do you have a favorite?" she wondered as she looked at all of his new toys

"Well if I'm counting presents I really like the present that Zio Lovi and Tío Antonio got me but what I really like the most wasn't a present I got today." He replied as everyone walked into the room

"Well if it wasn't a present you got today then how does that answer my question?" she asked cocking her head to one side and staring at him before he tackled her to the floor

"Simple Warka is my favorite present!" he said happily as they started play fighting.

* * *

The following week Lovino and Antonio found out that they really were having a girl and Larka started her lessons with Arthur.

"Mommy do I have to go back to Arthur's house?" the monochrome haired girl asked Alfred one day

"Well he is your teacher. Why?" the American wondered feeling a burst of pride that she had called him 'mommy' sure it made him sound like a chick but at least she saw him as a parent

"Francis will be over there and he smells like cheese and looks like a woman." Larka answered causing Lovino and Alfred to laugh till they couldn't breathe.

Larka, Alfred, Feliciano, Lovino, and Luciano were all sitting out on Feli's deck while this was happening

"Ok I like this kid." Lovino announced as Larka and Luciano started chasing each other around the yard.

"I don't get what's so funny about big brother Francis." Feli confessed as he watched the kids play

"He really does smell like cheese and you have to admit he does kind of look like a chick dude. I've known the guy for most of my life and he's always acted more like a girl than a guy." Alfred told them

"So what was it like growing up with the others?" Lovino asked

"It was hell. Rolf basically dumped me and Mattie at this apartment and that left Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio to raise four kids who just lost their families or in Ludwig's case at the time his entire memory.

"Gilbert liked to take us places then forget us, Francis treated us like dolls, and Antonio well he was ok so we mostly stayed with him." Alfred replied as Ivan, Ludwig, and Antonio stepped out of the woods as humans.

Larka saw them first and tackled Ivan

"папа you're back!" she cried happily causing the Russian man to smile as he held her close. Ludwig picked up Luciano and followed Antonio over to the table

"Looks like Larka is settling in well." Ludwig noted as he joined the others

"Yeah she just woke up one morning and started calling us her parents. I felt really happy when she did but Ivan seemed completely overjoyed at the fact and even called his sisters to tell them. They said that they would be over sometime to meet Larka." Alfred smiled as he watched his mate and his adopted daughter play in the yard.

* * *

**So really what do you think of Larka? Should she stay? Please tell me what you think of her and the story over all! I'll try to get the story moving quicker as well.**

**папа=Papa(Russian)**

**Zio=Uncle(Italian)**

**Tío=Uncle(Spanish)**

**Vati=Daddy(German)**

**Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes five chapters! I'm almost done with the sixth so it will eiter be uploaded tonight or tomorrow. Enjoy!^^**

* * *

Four months went by quickly and Lovino was on his last month of his pregnancy which had everyone on edge. The month before Antonio and Lovino had decided that they would name their new daughter Yazmin Isabel Vargas-Carriedo.

Larka was having her normal lessons with Arthur when Francis let Gilbert and Antonio into the house

"Arthur said that you two could come over but we have to be quite." The blonde Frenchman told his two best friends

"And why is that?" Gilbert wondered as Antonio walked around the living room

"Larka is over for her lessons. Though what etticite has to do with Necromancy I'll never know." Francis replied as they all sat down to talk.

* * *

Not long after they did Larka walked in

"Would any of you like some tea?" she asked

"Who's making it, you or Arthur?" Francis asked

"I am Arthur had me put a trap spell on him and he still can't figure out how to get out of it." She replied

"I'll take a cup." Gilbert told her

"Tea sounds nice!" Antonio smiled

"Well how can I say no to a young lady. I'll take a cup as well." Francis replied

"Ok I'll be back when it's ready." She told them with a smile before returning to the kitchen.

* * *

A few moments later Larka walked in with the tea

"For a two year old you sure act like an adult." Gilbert stated as he was handed his tea

"It's because my magic is so strong. Without it I would just be a normal toddler like Luciano." She explained as she handed Francis his cup before holding out a cup to Antonio.

The Spanish man smiled and reached for the cup brushing hands with Larka which set off her powers

"Lovino needs you!" she told him quickly locking her bicolored eyes with his pure emerald

"He's about to have the baby and there won't be time to get to a hospital." She added before Antonio bolted out the door.

* * *

Sure enough Lovino was in labor and there was absolutely no time for them to reach the private clinic that the pack used so Lovino was forced to have a home birth aided by Rolf and Roma.

"How the hell did you get here so fast bastard?! I just went into full labor a few minutes ago." Lovino wondered as his mate appeared by his side

"Larka had one of her visions while I was over at Francis's." Antonio explained as Lovino started to push.

In the other room the entire pack was gathered and Ludwig was covering Luciano's ears while Ivan covered Larka's to block out all of Lovino's cursing as he fought to bring his child into the world.

Nine hours later Lovino and Antonio had a beautiful healthy seven pound girl with Lovino's dark chestnut hair and Antonio's deep green eyes.

"Oh Lovi she's so pretty!" Feliciano said happily as he held his niece for the first time letting Luciano and Larks look at the sleeping child in his arms

"Of course she's cute I made her!" Lovino growled as Antonio just laughed

"Can't you just take the compliment that your brother gave you without snapping at him?" the Spanish wolf wondered before picking up Larka

"Thank you for telling me what was happening." He told her before Lovino turned to look at her

"Yeah thanks. There wasn't any time to call him so if you hadn't used your powers he might not have been here in time." Lovino added

"You're welcome but I don't control what I see. The pieces that I see happen at random." She explained before she and Luciano left the room to rejoin the others.

* * *

Yazmin grew quickly and soon it was her first birthday. Luciano who was now two still preferred the three year old Larka over his baby cousin

"Why do you like me more than your family?" Larka asked as they watched Yazmin open her presents

"Because I will always like you best. You're mine and only mine." He replied confusing the girl before he got up and went to stand by his mother.

Larka just brushed it off and walked into the other room where Gilbert didn't look very good

"You need to do something about that evil spirit that's attached to you." She told him as he looked down at her through hazy ruby eyes

"I don't know how to get rid of Lizzy kid and as far as I know you don't either." He replied

"Well then I'll just have to find someone who can teach me better than Arthur can." She stated

"Oh and how are you going to do that? The pack isn't going to let you go anywhere." Gilbert laughed

"You're dying and you don't even care? I know it's just her spirit that's doing this to you but you should care more about everyone who'll be affected by your death!" she cried before running out of the house.

* * *

Not long after she left Luciano came looking for her

"Onkel Gilbert have you seen Larka? She was just here a few minutes ago and now I can't find her." The yellow eyed boy told him

"She just left." Gilbert muttered as Ivan walked in

"What do you mean Larka just left?" he asked gaining the rest of the packs attention.

"She came in here saying that Lizzy is some evil spirit that's slowly killing me and offered to try to get rid of her. So I told her that she doesn't know how to get rid of Lizzy and she said that she was going to find a better teacher to help me.

"I laughed at her, she started crying, and then she just left." He replied gesturing to the open back door.

Everyone then ran out the door and followed Larka's scent all the way to Ivan and Alfred's house where they found a note saying that Larka was going to the necromancer in Romania to try to help Gilbert before Elizabeta killed the white wolf.

* * *

**New charaters will be added in the next chapter as well as a large time skip maybe! Please tell me what you think so far!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so no time skip this time but I brought in new charaters! Enjoy!^^**

* * *

As soon as Larka gathered up what she thought she would need she made sure to leave a note for her parents and ran out the back phasing into a wolf and carrying her bag in her mouth made her way into town to find a way to get to Romania.

She felt sad about leaving her new family but she just had to remind herself that she was doing this for Gilbert.

* * *

When she finally found the airport she realized that she didn't have any money to buy a ticket with

"Stupid! I should have gotten some for mommy's fast food cash stash." She muttered to herself

"Um I might be able to help you." A voice behind her said as she spun around. When she turned Larka came face to face with her mother

"Mama? You've never talked to me before. So why now?" she asked

"Your powers have grown Larka so we can talk to you now and you can understand us. Your papa and I weren't trying to get rid of you. Your father was talking about someone else and you just happened to hear your name.

"We were taking you to Sorin so that he could teach you how to use your powers not so that he could kill you. Sorin was a friend of your father's. Now to solve your money problem." The red headed ghost explained before showing her how to get some money from a family account.

After Larka had all of the money she needed she then went over to the ticket person and bought a first class ticket for Romania.

* * *

As soon as her plane took off Alfred, Ludwig, Ivan, Roma, and Rolf walked into the airport and started asking if anyone had seen a small girl with black and white hair and mismatched eyes.

When the lady running the ticket counter told them she had bought a ticket and the plane had just taken off they bought tickets for the next available flight and waited to board.

* * *

Larka's plane landed the next day and she was able to quickly find the large castle she was looking for just outside of Bucharest and walked up to the door and rang the bell. She didn't have to wait very long before a strawberry blonde man with red eyes opened the door

"Can I help you?" he asked curious as to why there was a small child at his door

"Are you Sorin Pavel?" She asked looking up hopefully

"I am and who are you?" he replied

"My name is Larka and my father was Marko Antov. I'm a necromancer and have come to learn from you." She answered

"Marko has been dead for a year kid are you really his daughter?" Sorin asked before she called forth both of her parents.

"Marko, Rosa." The blonde man gasped

"Larka is telling the truth. We were on our way to bring her to you to learn when she was a year old but we ended up dying in a car crash. Larka was saved by some shifters and has been living with them ever since." Marko told his friend running a hand through his dark brown hair

"Please teach me now! One of the shifters I live with is slowly being killed by an evil spirit and I need to save him!" She begged before Sorin agreed to teach her.

* * *

When Ivan, Alfred, Ludwig, Rolf, and Roma landed they wasted no time in trying to locate the girl and quickly found her walking with an odd strawberry blonde man

"Larka!" they all yelled before running up to her.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked as Alfred held her close

"You idiot we were looking for you now let's go home!" Alfred told her before she pulled out of his hold

"No I'm staying. If I don't learn how to be a necromancer from Mr. Pavel then Gilbert is going to die!" she told them making the freeze

"What are you talking about?" Ludwig asked

"He's being killed by the evil spirit of a woman named Elizabeta. She's sucking the life out of him trying to revive her own body. If I don't learn how to use my full powers then he's going to die and then she's going to keep killing the pack till she can awaken again." She explained

"So I'm staying." She added ending the discussion.

Sorin then invited everyone back to his castle where he explained exactly what was happening to Gilbert and how he would teach Larka how to use her powers correctly.

After Sorin's explanation Ivan and Alfred agreed to let Larka stay and learn how to be a necromancer which made the little girl very happy.

Before Ludwig, Ivan, Roma, Alfred, and Rolf left Sorin handed Ludwig an amulet for Gilbert to wear to slow the effects of Elizabeta's ghost

"Make sure that he wears it at all times. If he keeps it off for too long she'll kill him immediately." Sorin instructed as the group boraded their plane and returned to Germany and the waiting pack.

* * *

Luciano was waiting on the porch with Feliciano, Lovino, and Yazmin when he saw the others return and ran straight up to his father

"Vati where's Larka?!" he asked worried about his best friend

"She stayed in Romania to learn how to become a necromancer." Ludwig told him

"Why can't she just stay here and talk to dead people?" Luciano wondered as he trailed after his father

"I don't know by this is what she wanted to do and she's trying to help your Onkel." The blonde replied

"But she's mine! I would rather have her here and Onkel Gilbert doesn't want to be saved he told me himself!" the copper headed child yelled before running back into the house and up the stairs to his room and slamming the door.

"~Ve Ludwig what's wrong with Luciano?" Feliciano asked as he walked up to his mate

"Larka stayed in Romania to study and he's not taking the news very well." Ludwig explained before finding Gilbert and forcing the amulet around his neck so that it rested next to his heart

"What the hell West?!" Gilbert yelled as he became himself once more

"Don't take this off. You do and you'll die. Larka went off to Romania to learn how to save your life so don't let her efforts go to waste because her leaving not only has affected Ivan and Alfred but Luciano as well." Ludwig growled before leaving to go talk to his son.

* * *

**A thousand points if you can correctly guess which countries Sorin and Marko represent! Sorin will be easy but Marko may be a little harder. Next chapter starts off with a thriteen year time skip! Please review so the next chapter is up;oaded faster and as always please tell me what you think of the story so far!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Super big time skip! Just so you guts know Gilbert is not going to die. He's just too Awesome to die. Congrats to TheDevilsBeast for correctly guessing that Sorin is Romania! No one guessed right but Marko is Bulgaria. Enjoy the seventh chapter!^^**

* * *

Over the next thirteen years Larka learned everything she could from Sorin and sent letters to Luciano as her and her tutor traveled the world. She would return each year for three months so she would still be close to her family and so that she could spend her and Luciano's birthday and Christmas with the pack.

Also over these thirteen years Ivan and Alfred had a little boy named Johnny, Gilbert and Matthew had a baby girl they named Monika, and Francis knocked up Arthur and they now had a beautiful little boy named Ansel.

* * *

"Mama do you think she's forgotten me?" Luciano asked one day when he hadn't heard anything from Larka in several weeks

"Of course she hasn't!" Feli told him immediately

"Luciano you need to remember that Larka left to learn so if you haven't heard anything from her she's most likely busy with her studies." Ludwig reminded his son as he set down the morning paper to take a drink of his coffee

"And besides your birthday is coming up and she always returns to celebrate with you." Ludwig added as Luciano left the house. For the rest of the day Luciano moped around the packs territory before running through the woods as a wolf.

After a while Luciano just sat on the cliff that overlooked the large lake when someone came up from behind

_"It's not safe to sit on the edge of a cliff you know."_ His fourteen year old cousin Yazmin told him as she sat down next to the copper wolf.

_"If it's not safe then why are you here?"_ he asked

"_Simple, I'm tired of you moping around all of the time. Just admit that you like her and get on with your life!" _The dark brown wolf told him glaring into his yellow eyes with her emerald ones

_"I've known Larka since I was a year old. She showed up three days before my birthday and we've been best friends ever since. It would just be weird to be in love with her so I'm not!"_ Luciano told her as she growled calling him an idiot before running back towards the houses.

* * *

A few more weeks had passed and still no news from Larka till one day Gilbert had been making out with his mate Matthew and just simply passed out and slipped into a coma.

Everyone was worried about the loud mouthed albino but they were told that there was nothing to be done and just to visit him often. Luciano hated not having Larka there with him or even just a new letter from her so he ran into the woods to work off some steam before he heard his father's howl calling all of the pack together.

When he arrived the first thing he noticed were the birds circling in the air flying closer and closer till their shadows formed a large perfect circle before spinning faster and faster near the ground till they flew off reviling a tall hooded figure dressed completely in black.

The figure then reached up and removed the hood reviling long black and white hair, snowy pale skin, and bi-colored eyes.

"Larka!" Alfred and Ivan yelled as they rushed forward and pulled their adopted daughter into their arms

* * *

"Mama! Daddy!" she cried happily as she returned the embrace. After the little family moment Rolf stepped forward

"Larka what about your lessons with Sorin?" he asked her

"There was a fire in a small village in Turkey as we were passing through. We tried to save people but Sorin ended up getting buried by a burning building and dying. I was hit by a falling beam and have been in a hospital recovering all this time which is why I haven't written any letters.

"Sorin told me to return home since I've already learned everything that he could teach me so since I was his student I received his powers in addition to my own and returned." She explained before looking around for a certain copper curl

"Um where's Luciano?" she asked as the boy hid deeper in the woods.

"I saw him by the lake before you showed up." Yazmin told her

"You can look for him later. Right now let's get you settled back home." Ivan stated as he lead his children and his mate back to their large home.

* * *

After the reunited family left Ludwig and Feliciano noticed their son hiding in the woods

"Do you want to talk in the house or in the woods?" The German alpha asked as he and his mate walked up to the copper wolf

"Home I guess." Came the boy's reply as he followed his parents' home.

"Luciano why were you hiding in the woods? I would have thought that you would have been the first one to greet her." Feliciano wondered as he set a plate of cookies on the kitchen table

"Ja what's wrong? Just this morning you were complaining about not hearing from her and now that she's here you hide from her." Ludwig commented as Luciano just blushed

"How do you know if you like a girl?" the younger of the three asked suddenly surprising his parents.

"Well you like Yazmin and she's a girl!" Feliciano replied happily

"That's not what I meant! I was talking to Yaz in the woods a few weeks ago and she told me that I was in love with Larka but I've known Larka since forever so I can't be in love with her because friends can't love each other that way can they?

"All I know is that when I think of her my chest hurts and my pants get tight." Luciano asked as Ludwig physically facepalmed

"Your mother and I were best friends before we started dating and I felt the same way about him as you do with Larka." Ludwig told him

"But it's not the same to ask you guy's for advice on how to talk to girls since you both like boys!" Luciano whined before locking himself in his room.

* * *

Larka didn't take very long to unpack and get resettled in her room before going downstairs almost running into her younger brother

"Sorry Johnny! Hey where's Gilbert? I want to get started in removing Elizabeta's spirit from him." Larka asked walking into the kitchen

"Gilbert fell into a coma. The doctors said that he might not wake up." Ivan told her

"Then take me to him. I have everything I need to try to help him." She stated as Alfred led his daughter to Ludwig's house.

* * *

**So any good? Before I forget here are some discrptions of all of the OC's**

**Larka: 16, long black hair with white streaks, her left eye is silver and her right eye is gold.**

**Luciano: 15, shoulder length copper hair, Feli's hair curl, yellow eyes, and looks like Ludwig.**

**Yazmin: 14, looks like a female Lovino with waist length hair, Lovi's hair curl, and Antonio's green eyes.**

**Johnny:10, looks like a mini Ivan with Alfred's blue eyes.**

**Monika: 6, Gilbert's wite hair with Matthew's violet eyes.**

**Ansel: 7 months, looks like a tiny Arthur without the eyebrows and Francis's sky blue eyes.**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay Platinum has reached eight chapters! Ok I've been doing pretty good at updating everyday but I'm going to a halloween party tomorrow night and might not be able to update. Enjoy!^^**

* * *

"So you want to try and wake mien bruder up?" Ludwig asked after listening to what the young necromancer had to say

"In a way. If I can free him from Elizabeta then his body should start functioning normally and he should wake up on his own after his body heals its self." She explained while Feliciano and the rest of the pack listened from the kitchen

"Is it safe?" Ludwig pressed not wanting to put anyone at risk

"It is as long as no one disturbs me while I work. Since he's in a coma I would have to put myself in a death like sleep next to him so I'll be on the same plane as Elizabeta. But if my concentration is broken at any point during the trance either I, Gilbert, or both of us could die.

"My powers are strong enough to allow for someone to enter the trance with me by I don't want to risk anyone else so I'll go alone." She replied.

"Well I can arrange it so that nobody can get into the room and I'll have the pack make sure nothing happens but I would feel safer if someone went with you. I'm not going to order anyone to so unless someone volunteers then I'll go with you." He told her before calling everyone back into the living room

"I know you're all there so you might as well come in." he called as they all went in and sat down.

* * *

As his father re explained what they had just heard Luciano couldn't keep his eyes from traveling up and down Larka's body.

Her black and white hair reached to just before her knees but she kept it pulled back into a braid,

her face was heart shaped which accented her high cheek bones,

full lips,

wide silver and gold eyes; she had just enough make-up to make her eyes pop,

and her chest had grown huge.

Her breasts had been large the last time they had seen each other when he turned fourteen and she had turned fifteen but now they were larger and almost the same size as Ivan's sister Iryna's.

Not that he looked whenever the Ukrainian visited.

* * *

Ivan, Antonio, Francis, Alfred, Matthew and Kiku offered to go with her but Rolf suggested that since Gilbert was Ludwig's brother he should be the one to go. Yazmin, Luciano, john, and Monika tried to offer their help but Lovino told them no

"But she gets to go and she's only a year older than Luciano!" Yazmin pointed out

"I may only be sixteen but I'm the only one who can help Gilbert and I'm also the only one that knows what's going to happen." Larka stated before saying that she would be outside and that as soon as Ludwig was ready they should leave to start the trance.

"She makes it sound like you're really going to die, doesn't she." Francis commented handing Ansel to Arthur

"Well this is risky. Ludwig are you sure that you want to do this?" Matthew asked holding Monika close

"It's to help Gilbert of course I'm sure. I trust in Larka's abilities and I'll try to make sure we all get out alive." He replied before hugging Feliciano and biting his neck.

* * *

After Feliciano had also bitten his neck Ludwig walked outside to join Larka

"Are you ready?" he asked her

"I've already talked to my parents and Yazmin but I wish Luciano would stop avoiding me." She replied with a slight blush.

Ludwig then went inside and dragged his son out front and pushed him towards the girl "Say what you need to say and then let's leave." He told them heading back inside.

* * *

Before Luciano could say anything Larka spoke

"Why are you avoiding me?!" she demanded as the others watched from the kitchen window

"I'm not!" he defended before she grabbed the front of his shirt

"Oh don't give me that. I'm about to go off and do something that could not only kill me but your father and uncle as well and the one thing I wanted to do was talk to you but you keep hiding every time I try!" she screamed before pushing him away from her

"Don't you even care?" she asked as her voice cracked getting his attention

"Of course I care!" he told her as her eyes brightened

"You're my best friend why wouldn't I care?" he asked watching her face fall before she caught herself

"Yeah you're best friend. Well just look after Johnny for me if I don't make it back." She told him before walking off to hug the smaller version of Ivan.

* * *

After they said what they needed to say to everyone Ludwig ordered the pack to make sure no one entered Gilbert's room while they were in the trance before they both entered the room and locked the door behind them.

Once they were settled Larka said the incantation and they both fell into a deep sleep only to wake up in Gilbert's mind.

"Ludwig can you hear me?" Larka asked as she walked up to the blonde

"Ja I can. So where are we?" he asked as he looked around

"We're in Gilbert's mind. But I didn't think that it would be filled with so many yellow birds." She replied as they started moving forward.

* * *

While Ludwig and Larka were exploring Gilbert's mind Luciano and the other young wolves were sitting in the room across the hall.

"You're an idiot." Yazmin told him as she played Clue with Monika and Johnny

"How am I an idiot?" he asked

"Simple my sister wanted you to say that you were going to be worried about her because she was doing something dangerous not because she was your best friend." The ten year old Russian-American stated

"But she really is my best friend!" Luciano told them sounding like his mother

"You really need to learn how to talk to girls." Yazmin muttered

"Bingo!" the six year old Monika said happily as she pulled out the hidden cards in the case file

"Monika now we have to start the game over again!" Johnny whined waking Ansel.

* * *

While Luciano, Johnny, and Yazmin tried to calm the baby down Larka and Ludwig had gone deeper into Gilbert's mind and found exactly what they were looking for. Up ahead Gilbert was locked in a cage with Elizabeta standing next to it.

"So the annoying little necromancer came back." Elizabeta smirked

"Stupid child there's no way in hell that you can stop me!" the Hungarian laughed

"Ludwig you try to free Gilbert, I'll handle her." Larka told her Alpha as she distracted the spirit.

"West what the hell are you doing here?! Are you just in mein head or are you really here?" the Albino asked as Ludwig snuck up to the cage as Elizabeta attacked Larka

"Larka returned home as a full-fledged necromancer and we came here to save you." Ludwig told him as he unlocked the cage and ran to help the younger wolf.

* * *

Outside of Gilbert's mind everyone knew that a fight was going on and that Larka was using her powers because the air temperature dropped down so low the rest of the pack could see their breath

"~Ve I hope Luddy, Larka, and Gilbert are ok." Feli trembled as he sat with his grandfather and older twin brother, Alfred was pacing back and forth on the other side of the room with Ivan looking like he was about to kill someone, and Matthew couldn't stop looking at the clock before trying to calm his brother down.

"Al calm down. I'm sure they're fine." Matthew told the taller blonde

"But not only is your mate at risk but Ludwig and Larka too! I'm not losing my little girl!" Alfred yelled before breaking down into sobs against Ivan's chest.

* * *

Nine hours passed with no news on the three sleeping wolves till the door to the waiting room burst open and Ludwig walked in.

"Luddy!" Feliciano screeched as he tackled the blonde to the ground

"Hallo Feli." The blonde smiled as the others ran up "Where's Larka!" Alfred demanded as Ivan held him back

"She's fine. She exhausted her powers and fell asleep in the next room. Gilbert will be fine and should wake up soon." Ludwig explained as Alfred and Matthew both ran out of the room to be near their loved ones when they woke up.

* * *

**Yay everyone made it out alive! But is this really the end of Lizzy? Review to find out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow 1,125 views and 33 reviews! You guys are awesome! Please don't forget to review and enjoy chapther nine!^^**

* * *

Gilbert and Larka both woke up an hour later and Larka was allowed to go home that day while Gilbert was kept for observation.

"She was amazing! The way she fought Elizabeta with a mix of her necromancy and her wolf skills was genius!" Ludwig exclaimed as he, Rolf, Matthew, Feliciano, and Roma were sitting in Gilbert's room

"Yeah that girl is pretty awesome!" Gilbert grinned as Luciano walked in with Monika

"Can we come in now?" the copper headed boy asked as Monika ran to her father.

"Vati you're awake!" she squealed happily as she jumped onto the bed

"Hey Moni! How's my special girl?" the albino asked kissing his daughter on her forehead

"Luciano is an idiot!" she said happily causing all of the adults to stare at her and said Italian boy to turn beat red.

"W-what do you mean Monika?" Matthew asked

"Well that's what Yazzy and Johnny called him. They said that he needed to tell Larka something but they wouldn't tell me what. Then they dragged Luci to a different room and I heard them talking about his pants through the door." She replied with a smile while Luciano tried to become invisible like Matthew.

* * *

In the other room Larka was being fussed over by Alfred

"Larka are you ok? Do you need anything? Are you cold?" the blonde kept going till Larka covered his mouth with one of her shadows

"Mother I'm fine!" she told him before getting off of the bed she was laying on

"I just passed out from over using my powers." She explained as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door

"Alfred maybe you shouldn't smother her so much. The girl knew what she was doing and understood what could happen." Ivan told his mate as Johnny walked in

"What's mom doing now?" he asked as he sat down on his sister's bed.

"He's hovering again." Larka replied as she walked out once again wearing the black and red Lolita dress she had been wearing earlier

"Where did you get the dress?" Johnny asked changing the subject

"It's one of many Sorin bought me over the years. He was as bad as Francis when it came to dressing me up like a doll." She replied before walking out the door

"Hey where do you think you're going young lady?!" Alfred called as he, Ivan, and Johnny followed her

"The doctor said I could leave and I want to go say hello to Gilbert now that he's awake." She told them

"Larka will you please stop talking to dead people. It's creepy!" Alfred whined

"Mother I'm a necromancer speaking with those who have passed is a job requirement." She stated as she reached Gilbert's room and was about to knock when she received a vision.

* * *

Luciano was getting tired of talking about his feelings for a certain black and white wolf and opened the door to his uncle's hospital room to find the target of his confusion standing there in mid knock with her eyes wide as she had one of her random visions.

He was about to ask what she was doing on the other side of the door but noticed that she was shaking and had tears running down her cheeks

"Larka?" he asked before she snapped out of her vision, took one look at him, and bolted down the hall and out the front door. Completely confused Luciano ran after her followed by everyone but his uncle seeing how the white wolf couldn't get out of bed yet.

* * *

Luciano chased Larka all the way out into the large forest that lay between the pack homes and the clinic before he finally found her standing on the cliff she fell off of when she first joined the pack.

"Larka get away from the edge do you want to fall in?!" Luciano yelled when he caught up to her

"Luciano what would you do if something happened to me?" she asked him without turning around

"What kind of stupid question is that?!" he wondered as the others hid in the trees to watch and listen

"It's a simple question. What would you do if something happened to me?" she asked again as she turned to look at him with her strange two tone eyes.

Luciano was shocked by how serious she was

"Larka you're starting to scare me. What was in your vision back at the clinic?" he asked taking a step back

"Something, I don't know what, is going to happen to me. When I freed Gilbert from Elizabeta's evil spirit she escaped before I could destroy her. She wasn't in my vision but I have a feeling that it has something to do with her.

"So I will ask you a third time. What would you do if something happened to me?" she explained eyes glistening with fresh tears as her voice broke.

Luciano then lost all thought as he all but ran up to her and pulled her into a searing kiss

"If anything ever happened to you I wouldn't know what to do. Everyone has been telling me that I've been in love with you since we first met but I thought they were crazy because you're my best friend.

"But now I see the truth. I really have been in love with you all this time. So all I can really say at the moment is Ti amo Larka Ich liebe dich so sehr es schmerzt." He confessed holding her tightly

"Я тоже тебя люблю!" she cried in Russian confusing the copper wolf

"It means I love you too stupid." She told him

"So you were calling me stupid in a different language?" he wondered before she punched him in the chest

"No I was calling you stupid for not know at least that much in Russian." She explained

"Then why hit me?!" he demanded before she pulled him in for another kiss

"Because I could." She shrugged before walking away.

* * *

Over the next three months Gilbert was discharged and Larka and Luciano grew closer.

Things were going great for the couple till one sunny afternoon Larka, Yazmin, and Johnny were headed into town to hang out at the local mall

"Hey Luciano want to come with us?" Larka asked her future mate before they left

"Can't sorry. Vati said that I have to train with him and Opa Rolf to be the next Alpha. I keep telling them that you'd be a better Alpha but they said that I have to do it." He told her

"You'll be a great Alpha!" she replied before kissing him

"I'll see you when we get back. Bye!" she smiled before leaving with her brother and best girlfriend.

What Luciano and everyone else didn't know was that that was the day Larka's vision would come true.

* * *

**What could Larka's vision be? Review to find out!**

**Ti amo=I love you(Italian)**

**Ich liebe dich so sehr es schmerzt=I love you so much it hurts(German)**

**Я тоже тебя люблю=I love you too(Russian)**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is one of the longest chapters yet! Please enjoy and don't forget to review!^^**

* * *

Larka, Johnny, and Yazmin were dropped off at the mall by Antonio who was already headed to the mall to pick something up for Lovino.

"Ok you three meet me at the food court at three." The Spanish wolf told the kids before he went off to find the correct store

"Is your dad going to be ok?" Johnny asked as they started looking at all of the shops

"He should be. I mean there are maps all over the place and I made sure he had his cell phone before her left." Yazmin replied before dragging the other two into a designer clothing store.

* * *

Larka and Yazmin had a blast dressing Johnny up in women's clothes and sending pictures of him to the rest of the pack and it wasn't long before they ran into Antonio again

"Hey papa did you find the store mama was talking about?" the Spanish-Italian girl asked

"No. How does Lovi expect me to find anything in this place?!" Antonio whined

"Well how about we help you look for it?" Larka offered to which Antonio agreed.

* * *

An hour later they finally found the store they were looking for and went in. The store was nice and one of the only stores that was completely Italian

"Who would have thought there was an Italian store in a German mall." Johnny commented as they walked through it

"Yeah it is a little strange but you have to admit it's a nice store." Larka replied

"Which works for my Madre. For some reason he hates Germans and turtles and my padre sometime." Yazmin added as Antonio paid of the order and led them out of the store.

The group was headed to the food court when shots rang out. A large group of people dressed in black and wearing ski masks came out of nowhere and started herding people into one of the stores.

Most of the people in the mall were able to run out of the mall and only twenty people including Antonio, Larka, Johnny, and Yazmin were locked up as hostages.

* * *

Arthur had just gotten Ansel down for his nap and was relaxing on the couch with a nice cup of hot tea getting ready to watch his favorite Soap Opera when a news flash interrupted the broad cast.

The Blonde was just going to ignore it when he noticed that they were talking about the mall Antonio had taken Larka, Johnny, and Yazmin to that morning

"Francis has Antonio and the children returned yet?!" he asked quickly yelling at the Frenchman in the kitchen

"No mon cher. As far as I know he and the others are still at the mall. Why?" the older of the two asked walking into the living room and wiping his hands on a towel at his waist

"Because according to the news twenty people are being held hostage there!" Arthur told him as Francis ran from the house to alert the others.

Soon the Kirkland- Bonnefoy household was filled with the rest of the pack to listen to the news cast. The reporters didn't know the names of any of the victims or what was happening inside the mall but they would report it once they had more information

"The fucking bastard just had to go the mall and get kidnapped!" Lovino seethed clearly worried about his mate and daughter

"How do we know if they're in there or not?!" Alfred demanded distressed that both of his children might be in that mall

"Will you all calm down. No news is good news. As long as they're not listed as dead that means that they're still alive whether or not they're in the mall or not." Roma told them as they all focused on the screen again.

* * *

"Mi dios how did we get mixed up in this?" Antonio wondered as he sat on the floor holding Yazmin close

"I don't know but we're stuck now. I just wish there was a way to save everyone else." Larka replied hugging Johnny with his face buried in her chest

"Well maybe there is. The bad guys want something and if it's money the pack has a ton of it. So we just need them to release everyone else and say that they have us so the pack knows where we are." Antonio stated before the lead bad guy walked around deciding who to keep and who to get rid of stopping in front of Larka.

"Well isn't this one pretty." He grinned gripping her chin and forcing her to look at him two different colored eyes. That's rare and the fire behind them doesn't hurt either." He smirked as Antonio growled at him

"Get away from her!" he spat before the man grabbed him by the hair and ripped him away from his daughter

"Now, Now there we were going to just kill everyone but the ones I like but I'll let you live. You can go outside and tell everyone what we did. But first a little parting gift." The man smiled before pressing a gun to Antonio's stomach and pulling the trigger

"Padre!" Yazmin screamed as he threw her father to the ground and had one of his men drag him out the front door of the mall before opening fire killing everyone but the three kids.

* * *

Outside the news camera's captured a masked man throwing Antonio out the door before re-locking it

"This's just in it seems like the ones in question have just released the first victim. More when we learn his identity." The reporter stated as the whole pack hightailed it to the mall.

Lovino pushed his way through the crowd till he reached the yellow police tape to see his mate being treated by some paramedics

"Antonio! Antonio answer me!" he screamed as Antonio told them Lovino was his lover and his family was behind the fiery Italian. The police then let the pack through the tape so they could be with the Spaniard

"Antonio where are Johnny, Larka, and Yazmin?" Ludwig asked as soon as they reached him

"They were selected to live by the one in charge everyone else was killed. He was going to kill me too but decided to just shoot me then throw me out of the building. They said that the bullet didn't hit anything vital and that I'll be fine. But joder getting shot hurts!" he told them as Rolf and Roma kept the cameras away.

* * *

"Holy shit they're all dead!" Johnny cried as Larka kept him and Yazmin behind her happy that Alfred had taught her how to use a gun

"Just look away Johnny. Yaz are you ok?" she asked

"No! They just shot my Padre!" the girl sobbed as the leader shot all of his underlings

"Now that it's just the four of us let's have some fun little lady." The man purred as he grabbed Larka's arm and pulled her to his chest roughly. As soon as Larka was able to look into the man's eyes she knew Elizabeta's spirit had taken over the man

"Hey you two no matter what happens to me as soon as I tell you to, you need to run. Run as fast as you can and get out of the building." She told them as the man grabbed a metal baseball bat from one of the displays and got ready to swing it.

Larka held her ground and right as the bat was about to make contact with the right side of her skull she screamed

"Go now!" before her skull made a sickening crunch. Yazmin and Johnny wasted no time running for the nearest exit as Larka's body hit the floor. The man was going to follow but Larka stopped him pulling him to the floor with her.

* * *

As soon as Yazmin and Johnny made it outside the media surrounded them

"Back off and give the kids some room!" Roma barked as he led the two over to an ambulance where they were treated for shock

"Where's Larka?!" Luciano demanded but all Yazmin and Johnny could do was sit there and shake their heads

"S-she told us to run. The m-man was holding a bat and was only paying attention to her. She told us to run." Was all they were able to get out of Yazmin as Johnny broke down into sobs before a final shot rang out.

* * *

The pack and everyone else was silent as the police marched into the building to see how many people to report dead.

Alfred was frozen next to Ivan and the tall Russian looked completely lost till one of the police officers ran out of the building and ordered all of the paramedics who went tending to Antonio, Yazmin, and Johnny to get a gurney and have an ambulance ready to leave as soon as possible because someone inside was still alive

"At first we thought they were all dead but the chief found a pulse on one of them!" the officer explained as a gurney was rushed inside. A few moments later the gurney was rushed back out with a person covered in a white sheet lying on top of it.

As the person was rushed past the pack noticed that the person's chest was raising and falling slightly, but what gained their attention was the long black and white striped hair and the hand hanging off of the side of the gurney that sported the charm bracelet that Ivan had given Larka when she turned sixteen.

* * *

**Don't worry Larka is going to be fine. I'm not killing one of the main charaters. Please Review!**

**Madre=Mother(Spanish)**

**Padre=Ftaher(Spanish)**

**joder=Fuck(Spanish)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleven chapters! You guy are so awesome and I love all of your reviews so much they make me pleasure smile! Enjoy!^^**

* * *

Once Larka's ambulance speed towards the clinic Antonio, Yazmin, and Johnny were loaded up into theirs and were also taken to the clinic as the rest of the pack followed. At the clinic Larka was rushed into the ER while Antonio was sent to the OR.

The pack along with Yazmin and Johnny stayed in the waiting room to wait for any news on either pack member.

"Are you two sure that none of this blood is yours?" Rolf asked the shell shocked wolves

"We're sure. We didn't get hurt." Johnny told him as a doctor came in saying that Antonio was out of surgery

"We removed the bullet and stitched up the wound. Just make sure he doesn't move around too much nor does anything to open the wound back up." The doctor instructed as a nurse walked in saying that Antonio had already re-opened his wound

"That idiot!" Romano scoffed but everyone could hear the relief in his voice and the happy tears in his eyes from knowing that his mate would be ok.

When the doctor allowed it the pack went up the stairs to Antonio's room

"Hey guys." He said happily from the bed

"Why the fuck are you so happy? You just got shot!" Romano demanded

"I've had worse." The Spaniard shrugged as the doctor walked in

"Are you here for the other victim as well?" he asked

"If you mean the girl that was rushed into the ER then yes." Rolf replied

"Well she's out of surgery and recovery now. But before I tell you what room she's in or let you see her I need to talk to her parents." The doctor told them

"We're her parents." Ivan replied pulling Alfred forward

"But whatever you have to say to us can be repeated in front of the others." The Russian stated as the doctor nodded

"The girl will make a full recovery but the trauma to her head may have affected her memory. She's still sleeping off the anesthesia so we don't know for sure how much or what she remembers.

"The girl is lucky she didn't end up in a coma. Oh and one other thing her right eye was damaged in the impact. We did all we could but she may still lose all vision in that eye." The doctor explained before showing the pack to Larka's room.

* * *

The pack peered through the open door to see Larka sleeping on the bed. Her hair had been cut so they could fix her head injury, the right side of her face and head was covered by bandages, she had bruises all up and down her arms, neck, and face, and was hooked up to an oxygen pump.

All in all the girl looked like hell. The heart monitor next to her emitted a steady beeping sound in time with her heart beat as Alfred, Ivan, and Johnny approached the bed.

Once the family was settled Roma and Rolf had everyone else leave

"Let's give them some time to be alone with her." Rolf suggested.

Lovino and Yazmin returned to Antonio's room,

Kiku and Heracles went home with Arthur, Francis, and Ansel,

Feliciano didn't know if he should stay and be with his brother or leave,

Ludwig was talking with Gilbert and Matthew,

Rolf and Roma sat together in silence,

and Luciano played with Monika to distract himself from what was going on around him.

* * *

It was late afternoon the next day when Larka slowly opened her silver left eye and looked around till she found her brother curled up in one of the hospital chairs

"Johnny?" she asked in a quiet voice waking the boy

"Larka you're awake!" he said happily as he ran to the side of her bed

"Dad dragged mom out of the room earlier and said something about a shower but I don't know where they went." He told her

"That's fine I'm just happy to see that you're ok." She smiled as the doctor came in and noticed that she was awake, after checking her over the doctor sent Johnny to tell the others that his sister was awake.

* * *

When everyone heard that she was awake they rushed to her room only to be stopped by the doctor

"I only want a few of you to go in at a time so we can see if she has any memory loss. She remembers the attack, her parents, her brother, and has been asking about Mr. Carriedo and his daughter but that's as far as we've gotten." The doctor explained as the pack went in a few at a time.

Larka remembered all of them till Ludwig, Feliciano, and Luciano walked in

"Ciao Feli and Hallo Ludwig!" she said happily as Feliciano ran up and hugged her gently

"Larka I'm so glad you're alive!" he cried as Ludwig pulled his mate off of the injured girl

"Feli you might hurt her more." He told the Italian in a gruff voice that made Larka giggle.

"So Larka how do you feel?" Luciano asked receiving a blank stare in return

"Um do I know you?" she asked shocking the entire room

"Larka what do you mean? You've got to remember me!" he told her

"I'm sorry. You smell like the pack and the doctor said this might happen but I simple don't remember you." She stated

"But if it helps there's a huge chunk of my memory that's simple blank. I can remember the car crash that killed my parents, being found by Rolf and Roma, being adopted by mama and daddy,

"All of my time spent with Sorin, the pack members, and what happened at the mall. That's it." She confessed before she began looking for something

"What are you looking for Larka?" Luciano asked

"My morphine button. It's attached to a tube hooked up to that medicine bag. I was told to press it if I felt any pain which is stupid because I'm in constant pain and I can only get two doses out of the stupid thing in a twenty four hour period." She replied as she pulled out a black tube with a red button on the top and pressed it

"It takes a while for it to kick in but when it does the pain is manageable." She sighed as she relaxed back into the pillows on her bed and falling asleep again.

* * *

That night everyone but Antonio and Larka returned home to talk about Lara's memory loss

"Why did she remember everyone and everything but anything to do with me?!" Luciano cried as soon as he was allowed to speak

"You're not the only thing she's forgotten Luciano. She also forgot about saving Gilbert's life and a few other things she's done for the pack." Rolf told his grandson

"Well I'm not surprised that she lost part of her memory. None of you were there to see how hard she was hit in the head." Yazmin stated

"Johnny didn't see much while we were in there because Larka shielded him till the end and then when she was hit I made sure that he didn't see anything. I on the other hand saw the whole thing." She added as Lovino wrapped his arms around his little girl

"I don't care who or what she's forgotten my little girl is alive and that's all that really matters." Alfred told the pack

"Alfred doesn't mean to sound rude with that comment but even though she's not ours by blood Larka is still our child and I'm sure you all know how we feel da?" Ivan said with a smile that told the others he was still pissed his daughter was hospitalized.

* * *

Antonio was released from the clinic a few weeks later and Larka was up to her old tricks of not listening to the doctors and defying orders to stay in bed by Ludwig and the rest of the pack by getting up and walking around the clinic.

One day she was down in the lobby talking to the receptionist when her parents, brother, Luciano, and his parents walked in and saw the still bandaged girl standing at the desk

"Larka what are you doing out of bed?!" Alfred demanded as he ran over to the soon to be seventeen year old

"I was bored so I left?" she shrugged before Ivan picked both her up and her IV pole and took her back upstairs

"Daddy I was fine where I was!" she shouted

"Now now you back into bed you go!" he smiled as he put her back in bed

"Haha you got in trouble!" Johnny laughed

"Laugh now little brother. I'll get you back once I'm released from this hell hole!" she huffed before turning to Luciano

"Before you ask no I don't remember you." She told him watching his face fall "How did you know that I would ask?" he wondered

"Simple you ask every time you see me. But I'm guessing that you were important to me before I lost my memory because of the spirit I have following you." She replied

"You have a spirit following me?" he asked

"I have spirits following every member of the pack.

Arthur and Ansel is watched over by Arthur's younger brother,

Francis by his lost love,

Ludwig by his mother,

Gilbert by their father,

Feli by his father,

Lovi is watched closely by their mother,

Mama is being watched by his mother right now,

Matthew by their father,

Papa by a ghost who calls himself General Winter,

Antonio by my father, Kiku by his family,

Yazmin by a very nice Polish man named Feliks,

and Johnny is followed by my mother.

But you Luciano are followed by my godfather and mentor Sorin and he's the most powerful spirit I have connections with seeing as he was a necromancer while he was alive." She explained

"I don't believe you." Luciano stated crossing his arms as the room grew colder

"Larka please don't give the ghosts form. You know they freak me out!" Alfred squeaked as he hid behind Ivan.

Larka's only visible silver eye never left Luciano's yellow ones as she flicked her wrist exposing all of the spirits she had following everyone causing Alfred and Feliciano to scream

"Ok I believe you now hide them again." Luciano ordered

"I don't take orders from you sweetheart but if you say so." She shrugged as she called them off before falling asleep again.

* * *

**Yay Larka is alive! But will she ever regain her memory back? Review to find out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Twelve chapters! I don't really have much to say except thank you for reading my story. Enjoy!^^**

* * *

A few weeks later Larka was released from the clinic and allowed to go home

"Yay I can leave!" Larka said happily before going into the bathroom to change into the clothes her parents had brought her.

When she came out she was wearing one of her Lolita dresses and black ballet flats, she still had half her face hidden by bandages and thick gauze wrapped around her head but she looked happy.

"Doctor when can I take the bandages off of my face? They itch." She asked

"Well have a seat on the bed and let's see how the wound is healing." He told her as she sat down.

Alfred, Ivan, and Johnny watched as the doctor unwrapped the bandages from around the girl's head before removing the ones covering her face.

When the last bandage fell away the family had to avert their eyes so they wouldn't stare.

* * *

On the right side of Larka's head was a large wound with at least twenty stitches in it and the skin around her eye was bruised and still slightly swollen and had three stitches running under it.

"Well the wound is clean and the swelling's gone down nicely. It may take a while for the hair to grow back to cover the scar but once it has it shouldn't be too noticeable. As for your eye, can you open it at all?" he asked as Larka opened her right eye to reveal a dull golden orb

"Can you see out of it?" he wondered as he shone a light in her eye

"Not really. I can see your light and blurry shapes but that's it." She replied

"Well like I've explained before there isn't much we can do to save the eye. I'm going to go ahead and remove the stitching but you may want to get a patch or something to cover your eye and if you want to later we can always remove it." The kind man explained as he started removing her stitches

"I don't want it removed but I may look into wearing a patch." She told him as he placed light dressings over her eye and head wound

"Just change the gauze twice daily and try not to get them wet." He instructed with a smile as Larka said goodbye and left with her family.

* * *

When they got back to the house Larka was exhausted

"Yay I've never been so happy to be home!" she said happily from the backseat as Ivan pulled into the driveway

"We're just glad to finally have you home." He smiled as Johnny helped his sister out of the car

"Hey Johnny are you still stuck in that game you were telling me about?" she asked

"Yeah it's hard not even mom can beat it." The silver haired boy replied

"Then how about later I give it a try?" she smiled as she opened the door.

* * *

As soon as she opened the door the entire pack jumped out from behind the furniture

"Surprise!" they all screamed before Gilbert and Francis set off party poppers that freaked out Antonio, Johnny, Yazmin, and Larka.

"Eeeeeek!" Yazmin screamed as Larka pulled out a set of knives from nowhere and had both men pinned up against a wall with them

"Hey someone call off the knives!" the albino and the Frenchman yelled

"Larka calm down. Gilbert! Francis! What possessed you two to bring explosives to a party for victims of a shooting!" Ludwig screamed as Larka removed her knives

"Scare Yazmin and my brother again and I won't miss your vitals on purpose." Larka growled as she rejoined the party.

* * *

The party was a mix of Larka and Luciano's birthdays as well as a happy you're all alive party for Antonio, Johnny, Larka, and Yazmin.

Among the gifts Larka had received one stood out above the rest.

It was presented to her in a small box wrapped in bright cherry red paper and tied with a black ribbon, pulling off the ribbon and carefully taking off the paper; Larka took off the lid of the box and was shocked at what she found.

Inside the box was a black silk eye patch with rhinestone skull and crossbones on it. As soon as she saw it she busted out laughing.

"What's so funny sis?" Johnny asked as Larka held up the eye patch still laughing

"It's the eye patch of a gay pirate!" she giggled all but rolling on the floor. After she calmed down and everyone stopped staring Larka sat up panting with a huge smile on her face

"That felt great! So who's behind the patch?" she asked before Luciano raised his hand

"I was. I bought it before the incident as a joke after we went to go see that really bad pirate movie Arthur said was really good. Mom must have gotten the box out of my room. Sorry" He confessed looking embarrassed

"Why are you sorry? The mall thing may have been traumatic but I've moved on. I mean I communicate with dead people on a daily basses and I've seen way worse when I was traveling with Sorin." Larka told him getting up and pulling the copper wolf off to a place where they could talk.

* * *

"Why did you drag me into the bathroom?" he asked as she shut the door

"I did it so we could talk without the others getting in the way." She told him

"Huh but why do it in the bathroom?!" he asked again before she pulled him down and kissed him full on the lips

"I still have no clue who the heck you are but after talking to the others and a few spirits I know that you were once very important to me so I want it back.

"If you were so important to me before I lost my memories then if I'm around you they should come back right?" she added about to pull him in for another kiss when the door was slammed open

"Found you!" Monika yelled as both teens turned to stare at the child

"What are you tow doing in here?" Rolf asked before he caught Larka's sent

"Ah I see. Larka why don't you go lie down you just got out of the hospital and need your rest." he told the girl who left to do as she was told.

* * *

Rolf then led his two grandchildren back into the other room

"Larka went to go lie down but before she did Monika here found her and Luciano in the bathroom together." He grinned causing his grandson to blush a deep red

"We weren't doing anything but talking!" he stated

"Yeah well she was just getting started. Didn't any of you smell it?" he asked looking around

"Uh smell what?" Alfred asked dumbly "Simple our little Larka is starting her first heat cycle." He replied as everyone just stared at him.

"Well she is seventeen now but I didn't think she would start so soon." Roma commented

"Um nonno does being in heat mean Larka has a fever?" Feliciano asked as both Lovino and Ludwig physically facepalmed

"Hahaha Feli you're funny. No in wolf terms it means Larka would be considered a full member of the pack since she can now carry on the packs bloodline." Roma explained

"So she gets to carry blood? I bet it's yummy!" he smiled as Lovino looked like he wanted to hit his brother

"No you idiot and I'm not explaining it to you!" Lovino yelled running from the house with Feli hot on his heels screaming

"Fratello tell me!" Ludwig just sighed and went after his mate as Antonio tried not to laugh.

* * *

A few months after the party Larka and Luciano tried going out again

"I figured you wouldn't want to leave the area." He told her as they walked through the woods

"Just because I almost died doesn't mean I'm scared to go into town." She huffed

"I never said you were." He retorted

"Well whatever. Let's go back to my house so I can beat you and Johnny at video games." She smiled as they made their way back to clearing the houses sat in. Everyone saw the young couple coming out of the woods and were immediately reminded of Ludwig and Feliciano when they first started dating.

Only Luciano acted more like his mother than his father. The two made a very cute couple and with Larka slowly regaining her memories the two kept getting closer

"You know Roma and Rolf are thinking of building a house for just the two of us." She told him as she hooked arms with him

"Really? Who told you this, one of your spirits?" he asked

"No I can read minds remember. Not very well and it only works with three people but still." She replied

"Well living alone with you wouldn't be that bad." He commented pulling her closer. She was wearing the eye patch he had given her as well as a very cute black and white dress that fell just past her knees and a pair of black leather boots that hugged her calves.

Her hair had grown back out and now reached her elbows when she didn't have it back in a braid or twin tails like she was wearing it now.

"Your gorgeous you know that?" he smiled causing her to blush

"I only have one working eye idiot and let's not forget the scars I have all over my body." She huffed looking away

"Like that matters liebe. All that matters to me is that I get to see your perfect face every day." He smiled as he pulled off the patch and gazed into her mismatched eyes before pulling her in for a searing kiss.

* * *

**Yay happy chapter ending! Don't worry I have more chapters to post.^^ Oh and if anyone wants to write little one-shots or short stories based on this story or draw any art, you have my permission. That includes the OC's! (Just make sure you say where they are from) Just pm me where I can find it because I would totally love to see/read anyting you guys come up with!^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thirteen chapters! This fic will be longer than Gold so I'm not stopping here. Enjoy!^^**

* * *

Larka almost had back every single memory that she had lost when plans were drawn for a new house just outside the packs territory for Luciano and Larka to move into when they decided to become a fully mated pair.

At first both Alfred and Feliciano were against the idea saying that the teens were still children till Ludwig and Ivan pointed out Feliciano was still seventeen seeing as how he became a vampire and Alfred had started sleeping with Ivan when he was sixteen.

"Well does it have to be near the pack?" Larka asked one day when both she and Luciano were forced to sit in the discussions

"Where else would it be?" Rolf wondered

"Well when Sorin died he left everything to me and that included the castle in Romania, a home in Florence, a villa in Spain, a house right on the beach in California, oh and the houses that used to belong to my biological parents here in Germany and Bulgaria. Plus a few others I got from Sorin." She told them

"Why do you need so many houses?" her brother asked

"I don't. I just don't know how to go about selling them." She shrugged

"The castle sounds fun." Luciano spoke up before Roma steered the conversation back to where they started

"It may but if you're going to become an Alpha you should stay close to the pack." He told them before turning back to the adults.

* * *

A few weeks later Ivan received a letter in the mail from his older sister

"Hey look my big sister sent me a letter!" he said happily as he walked into the kitchen where Alfred and Larka were baking a pie and Johnny was watching

"What does it say?" the eleven year old asked

"We've been invited to a wedding!" he told them

"It says that Iryna is getting married to a man named Eduard von Bock. The invitation goes on to say that she wants Larka to be a bridesmaid and that she hopes that we can attend." He added

"So can we go?" both kids asked at the same time

"Of course we're going! She's my big sister after all." Ivan smiled before pulling Alfred away to talk with him.

* * *

Later that night Larka called her aunt and got all of the details that she needed to be a part of the wedding party as well as thanking her aunt for the sterling silver and gold bracelet that Iryna had given her for her birthday "

Oh and could you please tell Natalia thank you for the knife set she sent? I know I'll see her at the wedding but I just wanted to make sure she knew that I had received them." She said before saying goodbye and hanging up.

* * *

"So your aunt is getting married?" Luciano asked when Larka had gone over to his house to tell him

"Da to an Estonian wolf named Eduard. The wedding is being held in the Ukraine and then Daddy's taking us for a week's long vacation to Russia.

"We'll be staying in Moscow and mama said that he was going to get me a new gun so we could go hunting as both humans and wolves!" she told him happily as Feliciano eavesdropped from Ludwig's study.

* * *

"Feli it's rude to listen in." Ludwig told his vampire mate

"But Luddy I'm bored!" he whined

"Well come here then." Ludwig told him offering his lap and pulling down his shirt collar exposing his neck for his mate to drink from which the little Italian did happily.

* * *

"So when do you leave?" Luciano wondered

"In the morning. Dad wants to get there early so he can meet the guy Iryna is going to marry. Feliks told me that the name Eduard sounded familiar but he can't remember from where." Larka answered before pulling her boyfriend in for a very heated make-out session on the couch.

* * *

Ludwig and Feliciano were asleep in the study when the blonde was woken up by knocking at the front door.

Getting up and pulling his clothes back on, Ludwig woke Feli and had him get dressed, and then walked into the living room only to find his son and Larka curled up naked on the living room floor. Blushing madly Ludwig simply stood there till Feli walked out and saw them

"Aw they look so cute when they sleep!" he smiled not affected by his son's nudity or the fact he clearly just finished having sex in their living room

"Luciano you need to get up. I'm about to start making pasta!" Feli said happily as the two teens slowly woke up to realize they were no longer alone.

Larka quickly grabbed her clothes and ran to the upstairs bathroom where she turned on the shower leaving her boyfriend turned mate sitting in the middle of the floor bare ass naked

"Luciano please put your clothes back on and we will talk about your actions later." Ludwig told the sixteen year old as he opened the door to Find Ivan and Alfred on the other side.

"Hey Ludwig have you seen Larka? She said she was coming over earlier and hasn't come home yet. We have a plane to catch in the morning and she hasn't packed yet." Alfred told the blonde as said girl walked down the stairs smelling of apples and coconut

"I've been packed since daddy said that we were going to the wedding mama. Luciano and I just fell asleep on the couch. That's all." She smiled as Luciano walked in from the living room wearing rumpled jeans, a badly buttoned shirt, a pair of handcuffs, his hair was down and a complete mess, and he smelled of sex.

"Larka what did you really do?" Alfred asked his oldest

"We made out then Luciano found a pair of handcuffs in the couch so we messed with them for a bit then it kind of escalated from there." She told them as the copper headed wolf tried and failed to get out of the cuffs.

"You're an idiot," she laughed as she pressed the release button on the cuffs freeing the boy

"Thanks." He smiled before pulling her in for another kiss.

* * *

The next day Luciano and the pack went to the airport to see the family off

"Have a nice trip." Luciano told his mate

"I will. Try not to fall for any other girls or I'll kill you." Larka smiled

"You're the only girl for me." He told her as they kissed again. As Larka turned to get onto the plane she looked back to see something odd

"Luciano your nose is bleeding you might want to go clean up. See you when I get back. I love you!" she told him before getting on her flight.

* * *

**So what will happen next? I'm not sure if I want to write the wedding or just time skip to when Larka gets back. I have a plot twist I want to add but I don't know if it would take away from the story or not? Review my pretties and find out what I do!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay new chapter! Please enjoy!^^**

* * *

After watching Larka's plane take off Luciano walked away from the large airport windows and back to his family who noticed his bloody nose

"Ah Luciano did you know your nose is bleeding?" Roma asked his grandson

"Again?! I thought it stopped!" Luciano stated as he touched his upper lip and came away with red on his fingers.

"What do you mean again?" Ludwig asked

"Right before Larka got on the plane she told me that my nose was bleeding. It's just a nose bleed so I don't see why everyone is getting so worked up over it." Luciano shrugged as he cleaned the blood off of his face and walked off towards the car.

* * *

Larka was excited as she looked out the window; she had everything she could ever want. Loving parents, an amazing younger brother, a pack that accepted her the way she was, and she was loved by the sweetest boy in the world.

To her nothing could go wrong so she just leaned back in her seat and settled in for the long flight by playing cards with her brother Johnny.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Luciano found out why everyone was so freaked out when his nose had started to bleed. He felt like he had been hit by a train and the only thing that made him happy were the visits from his two cousins and the daily phone calls and emails from his girlfriend Larka.

He had decided not to tell Larka what was happening which everyone including Yazmin and his parents disapproved of saying that she had a right to know but he didn't want to ruin her vacation by telling her he was turning into a vampire and may or may not die from it.

So he didn't tell her.

* * *

A few days later Larka and her family returned from their vacation

"I can't wait to see Luciano and give him the gift I brought back for him!" Larka said happily as she all but skipped off the plane

"What the hell happened to my sister? She's acting like a girl!" Johnny gasped

"Hey now don't go crashing your sister's happiness. I've never seen her this happy. Have you Vanya?" Alfred asked his mate as they followed the girl

"No I haven't. I've seen her happy but even when she was younger she was never like this." The Russian wolf replied as they entered the airport and found where the entire pack minus Luciano and his parents were waiting for them.

"Um where's Luciano?" Larka asked looking around for the copper wolf

"Luciano didn't come with us." Rolf told her as the pack watched her smile fall

"But he said he would be here." She muttered sadly before smiling again

"Oh well I'll just go see him when we get home!" she said happily before walking off with Yazmin and Monika.

"Ah what's with all the weird looks? Did something happen while we were gone?" Alfred asked before Roma pulled the blonde wolf away

"Luciano is in the process of turning like Feli and Ludwig did." The older man told him

"What?! How long has this been going on?" Alfred wondered

"Since the four of you left. Larka noticed that his nose was bleeding before she left but she didn't know what it meant. Luciano is still going through the change and it's been hard on him. We've told him he needs to tell her but he won't listen." Roma told the blonde

"Well why hasn't someone like you or Ludwig call Larka and told her what was going on? She has a right to know especially if he doesn't make it like Feliciano and Ludwig did!

"I was there when we all thought Feli was dying and I saw the lost look on Ludwig's face for three years till he learned the truth and found him again. I don't want that for my daughter!" Alfred growled

"Yes well Luciano has to be the one to tell her." Was all Roma had to say on the subject before the pack returned home.

* * *

Almost as soon as they arrived at the pack homes Larka jumped out of the car and all but ran to Luciano's house before knocking on the door. When Ludwig opened the door he was a little surprised to see Larka standing on the other side

"Hallo Larka did you just get back?" Ludwig asked

"Yeah our plane landed an hour ago. Is Luciano home? He told me that he would be waiting when the plane landed but he wasn't there and I really wanted to see him." She told the blonde trying to look over his shoulder which was easy since she was taller than him.

Ludwig was about to tell her to just come back later but life hated him and Feliciano noticed Larka at the door

"Larka you're back!" he said happily

"Luddy don't be rude and invite the lady in!" Feli told his mate as the blonde moved aside and let the girl in.

"So how was the wedding?" Feli asked forcing Larka to sit on the couch as he sat next to her

"It was nice, I even got to keep my bridesmaid dress. Auntie Iryna had the dresses tailored so each one was different." She told him as Ludwig went upstairs to his son's room.

* * *

The sixteen year old was curled up on his bed trying in vain to stop his most recent nose bleed

"Who was at the door dad?" Luciano asked when he saw his father

"It seems Larka just got back and nobody told us they were going to greet Ivan and Alfred when the plane landed." Ludwig told his son.

* * *

While Ludwig was talking to Luciano Larka picked up a scent that confused her

"Feliciano are you hurt?" she asked suddenly

"Hmm? No, why do you ask?" he wondered

"Because the house smells like blood." She told him with a worried glance around the room trying to find the source of the smell

"It smells like Luciano. Is he hurt? Is that why he didn't keep his promise?" she asked quickly before a noise from the stairs made them turn. Walking down the steps was Luciano looking like he was going to pass out at any moment

"Luciano!" Larka exclaimed as she ran and embraced her mate

"What are you doing here?" he asked her

"What do you mean what am I doing her? I came to see you." She told him as Ludwig also came down the stairs and walked into the living room to watch with Feliciano.

"Well you shouldn't be here." He told her

"And why not? You're my boyfriend and I love you." She stated

"Just leave." He muttered turning to go back to his room only to be stopped by Larka

"I'm not leaving till you tell me what's wrong. The entire house reeks of your blood and every time we talked on the phone I could tell you were keeping something from me. Now what is it?" she demanded

"You don't need to know what it is so just leave." He growled pulling his arm out of her grip

"But I'm worried about you!" she stated as she followed him up the stairs

"I don't need you to worry about me I'm fine. Just go talk to your dead friends or something." He said coldly

"So you too now." She whispered looking hurt

"What do you mean?" Luciano asked

"I'm never going to be normal to anybody am I?" she wondered

"Larka where are you going with this?" he huffed

"Simple while I was at the wedding no one on my dad's side except for Iryna talked to me because I was adopted, my mom is terrified of me because ghost's appear when I'm near him,

"ever since the pack found out I'm a necromancer they try to hide it but I see the fear in their eyes, I live in my own personal hell because I know my real parents are dead but I see them every day along with all of the other spirits that wander around the pack homes.

"Out of everybody you never judged me, never made me feel like a freak! I only came over here because I was worried about you but it doesn't matter now because we're through Luciano Wolfram Beilschmidt!" she screamed before smacking him across the face and running out the front door.

Luciano just stood there holding his injured cheek before slowly falling to his knees staring after his one true love

"What the hell did I just do?" he wondered out loud before the full weight of his actions came crashing down on top of him.

* * *

**Well that escalated quickly. Don't worry I plan on them getting back together I just want to hear you ideas on how Luciano should try to win Larka back! Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay new chapter! So what do you guys think so far? Please review ans Enjoy!^^**

* * *

After the break-up Luciano locked himself in his room and refused to come out and Larka pretty much acted like he never existed. One day Ludwig was trying to get Feliciano to train with him when Larka walked up wearing a black sports bra, cargo pants, and combat boots

"Hey Ludwig would you mind if I trained with you today?" she asked her alpha letting Feli escape while his mate was distracted by their son's ex-girlfriend.

"Ah I don't mind. But I figured you wouldn't talk to me because of Luciano." He told her

"What does Luciano have to do with me training with you? He crossed a line and that was his fault not yours so why should I cut all ties to you and Feli because your son is an idiot?" she stated

"I don't know. Sorry I asked." He replied

"Well just run me as hard as you can captain!" she said happily as Ludwig told her to run twenty laps around the forest; ten as a human and ten in wolf form. Ludwig had them start out in human form and was surprised that Larka not only kept up with him but lapped him several times as well.

* * *

After they finished their last lap as wolves Ludwig decided to test her fighting strength as wolf and see how she handled only being able to use one eye. As they fought several of the other pack members came into the forest to watch and were shocked when Larka took down the larger blonde wolf in ten seconds flat

_"Anyone else want to try?"_ she asked looking at the other wolves as Gilbert stepped forward _"_

_Sure why not."_ He grinned before she took him down as well. Over the course of the afternoon Larka took down every pack member except Feliciano who refused to fight, Luciano since he still wouldn't leave his room, Monika and Ansel because they were too young to fight, and Ivan who stepped into the ring.

_"Wow I'm surprised she was able to take down bot Rolf and Roma."_ Matthew muttered to both his brother and his mate

_"Yeah but she hasn't tried fighting Ivan before and she's starting to look tired."_ Gilbert replied as the two wolves circled each other.

* * *

Ivan was clearly larger than Larka with his large muscles and shiny silver pelt. But Larka was smaller and quicker than he was so she had that to her advantage. Larka's pelt was odd and beautiful at the same time.

All four of her legs, her underbelly, and both her ear tips and tail tip were a deep inky black while the rest of her was as pure white as freshly fallen snow.

Larka followed Ivan's movements with her silver eye while her gold eye stared blankly ahead.

Ivan made the first move as he rounded towards her from the right hoping to catch her on her blind side but Larka dodged and bit into his shoulder before jumping over the Russian wolf and landing neatly on the forest floor only to be knocked off her paws by a blow from her father.

The two kept up their dance for a while till Ivan decided to charge his adopted daughter which led to his downfall.

When Larka saw the larger wolf charging towards her she laid down on the forest floor, waited till he was almost on top of her, then rolled as quickly as she could grabbing his front left leg as she did so knocking him off balance before she pounced onto his chest and hovered her jaws right above Ivan's throat in a show of dominance.

* * *

_"I win papa!" _she said happily as she hopped off of the silver wolf

_"Ok either we suck or she's just that good."_ Gilbert stated still in awe

_"And why do you say that mon ami?"_ Francis asked his friend

_"Simple we all just had our butts handed to us by a girl who can only see out of one eye!" _Gilbert replied

_"Just because I've finally gone completely blind on my right side is no excuse for you not paying attention to your opponent." _ Larka told them

_"Your downfalls were simply because you all saw me as a half blind person. So of course you would try not to hurt me but papa was the only one who didn't hold back and even tried to use my blind spot against me. He failed but it was a better fight than any of the others."_ She added before walking off into the forest followed by Yazmin, Johnny, and Monika.

"Why do they always follow Larka anytime she goes off alone?" Arthur wondered as he shifted showing Ansel how to become human again

"Same reason that Alfred, Matthew, and Kiku followed Ludwig around when they first entered the pack." Rolf started

"They see her as their leader so she's the one they listen to." Roma finished as the others understood.

* * *

While the wolves were out in the woods Luciano got bored. He had finally stopped coughing up blood and his great grandfather had told him the transformation process was finally over but because he had refused to tell Larka about what was going on and ended up saying things he didn't mean he was now laying on his bed glaring at his ceiling.

"Damn it! Why the hell did I have to be so stupid!" he huffed as the first tear slid down his cheek

"Why am I crying?" he wondered as he sat up to stare out his window when he saw them. Four wolves were coming out of the woods but still not shifting.

He recognized his fifteen year old cousin Yazmin with her curly russet fur, green eyes, and wild hair curl;

His six year old cousin Monika scampering next to her as a fluffy pure white wolf cub with a mischievous glint in her violet eyes;

Ivan and Alfred's son Jonathan who went by Johnny walking side by side with Yazmin his platinum blonde fur glistening in the sun falling slightly in front of his deep blue eyes;

and finally the one wolf he would always love.

Larka was leading the others before she stopped to shake out her black and white pelt ridding it of dirt and leaves from the forest floor.

* * *

To him she was perfect even with her dead eye. When he was with her he felt free and like he could do anything but without her it hurt just to breathe. He missed her laugh, her smile, the way she always smelled like lavender and rosemary, and the way her face would light up when he smiled at her and only her.

Deciding that he finally had enough of moping around his room Luciano got up and ran out the door to stand in front of the wolves causing Yazmin and Johnny to growl and advance

"Call them off Larka I only want to talk." He told the black and white wolf as the rest of the pack came out of the trees.

Larka called the two younger wolves off and showed Luciano that she was going to listen

"Look I'm sorry for being an idiot and running my mouth. I was tired and in a large amount of pain but that's no excuse for the way I acted.

"I should have told you this the moment it was confirmed but you were in Russia and I didn't want to worry you with it and I had lied about it to you for so long I decided to just keep lying even thought everybody told me to tell you.

"Larka I'm a vampire." He confessed as the two tone wolf just sighed and shifted back to her human form

"You idiot I already knew what you were turning into before I left for Russia when you got that first nosebleed. I was waiting for you to man up and tell me the truth but you didn't.

"The reason I got so pissed when I got back was the entire time I was at the wedding all I kept hearing was the fact that my real parents are dead and I was treated like a charity case and that Ivan and Alfred should have handed me over to an orphanage instead of adopting me.

"Top that off with you lying to me and then throwing the fact that I'm a necromancer in my face of course I'm gonna get pissed. I've been avoiding you hoping that you would realize your mistake." She huffed before he all but threw himself at her feet begging like Feliciano when Ludwig would tell him he couldn't have pasta.

"I've learned my lesson! Please take me back! I can't live without you! I don't want to live without you! I!" Luciano was quickly stopped as Larka grabbed him by the back of the neck and kissed him roughly

"You freak I could never leave you. Knowing you, you wouldn't last a week without me." She told him

"I never ever want to test that theory." He replied before they fell to the ground locked in a very heated make-out session.

* * *

**Yay happy chapter ending! I have a few ideas of what should happen next but if you guys have any suggestions then please share them and they might become a chapter! Please review to keep this story updated!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Please enjoy the chapter and please don't forget to revies!^^**

* * *

A few months had passed since Larka and Luciano got back together and you never saw one without the other to the point Yazmin cussed them out

"Stop sucking faces damn it! The two of you really need to learn the term 'get a room'! I mean for fuck's sake I'm surprised you haven't torn each other's faces off yet!" the girl screamed when she found the couple making out behind Luciano's house alerting the rest of the pack what the teens were doing.

"Does it really matter how much we make out? I mean really all we're doing is sharing saliva." Larka replied

"You make what we're doing sound gross." Luciano told her pulling her tighter against his chest to nuzzle her neck

"You smell nice." He murmured against her skin

"I keep telling you if you want to bite me go ahead I just don't think you'll like the taste." Larka muttered back as Yazmin gave up and stormed off spouting curses in German, Italian, and Spanish.

Luciano licked his lips before letting his fangs extend before plunging them into his mate's neck earning a gasp from the girl.

At first all Luciano wanted to do was pull out and spit out the blood but after he got used to the strange taste he was hooked. Larka tasted weird. It was a strange mix of really hot spices and iron.

But once he got used to it the taste changed so she now tasted like cinnamon, cloves, and nutmeg with a hint of cherry. Once he had his fill he pulled back and looked at her face. She had her eyes closed and a slight blush dusted her high cheek bones

"That was amazing." She breathed before pulling him in for another make out session.

* * *

Soon even the adults were sick of the couple never letting go of the other so Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis grabbed Yazmin, Monika, and Larka and dragged them to the mall.

"Why are we going to the mall?" Larka asked after Gilbert had thrown her into the backseat

"Simple you girls could use a day to yourselves!" Antonio smiled

"And so we have to spend it with you three?" Larka wondered

"Yes. And first off mani-pedi's at a very nice salon!" Francis said happily as they drove off.

* * *

While the girls were forced to spend the day with the bad touch trio Luciano and Johnny were left behind with the rest of the pack

"Alright you two we're going to train today." Ludwig told the two boys

"The only one besides you that likes to train is Larka." Johnny told the blonde German

"Well you two need to learn how to hold your own in a fight." Ludwig stated

"But Larka will still kick our butts." Luciano deadpanned

"You still need to learn!" Ludwig yelled before making the boys run twenty laps.

* * *

At the mall Larka was enjoying getting her nails done

"This is fun!" she said happily causing Yazmin to stare at her

"When did you turn into a girl?" the younger girl asked

"Yaz I've always been a girl. The only reason I wear Goth Lolita dresses is because while I was training with Sorin that was all he would let me wear. I like acting my gender every now and then." Larka replied as she examined her freshly painted dark red nails.

When their nails were dry Francis decided it would be fun to use the girls as living dolls and dragged them into several stores where they modeled anything he handed them.

"Wow Larka your rack looks good in anything!" Gilbert grinned earning him a heel to the face

"Just wait till I tell Uncle Mattie you said that!" she grinned back causing the albino to shut up.

* * *

In the end all three girls had brand new wardrobes. As the group was getting ready to leave a man walked up and asked if he could use Larka and Yazmin in a photo shoot he was doing at the mall

"I'm sorry to ask this but two of my models just quit and I would like to get the posters out as soon as possible for the holidays." He explained

"I'll model for you." Larka told him

"Papa can I?" Yazmin asked looking at her farther with puppy dog eyes

"Sure why not!" Antonio smiled as the girls ran off to see what they were modeling.

* * *

"Ok so the shoot is called Naughty or Nice so one of you will be wearing the naughty Santa suit and one will be dressed as a cute elf." The photographer explained

"How about the tall older girl get into the elf costume." He offered

"Um I'll take the Santa suit. The elf one is too small." Larka told him as she changed into a short sexy red dress with fluffy white trimming, a black belt, thigh high black leather boots, and a small Santa hat.

Yazmin stepped out of her changing room dressed in a cute elf's outfit with bells attached to her hat and shoes.

"Wow Larka you look amazing!" the fifteen year old smiled as the girls walked over to the trio

"Whoa you both look great!" Antonio smiled as Francis stared at Larka's large chest

"Hey Francis put your tongue back in your face before I rip it out and tell Arthur you were drooling over my chest again." The black and white wolf growled as Francis hid behind Gilbert.

* * *

Larka and Yazmin posed for several photos and after were told they could keep the costumes. Luciano and Johnny were passed out on the yard in front of Ludwig's house when Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio drove up and parked the car letting the girls get out.

The boys really weren't paying attention till a pair of tall black leather boots stopped next to Luciano's head

"Do you think they're dead?" they heard a voice ask

"Who knows. Don't you do the same thing they did every morning?" a second voice wondered

"Yeah I do but it's really easy. These guys look like they were thrown from a cliff and hit every rock on the way down." The first voice sighed before they crouched down to look at the two boys.

"Hey you guys ok?" the voice asked as their face came into view. Standing over them was Larka in a very revealing Santa costume and her long hair down to cover the right side of her face.

"Larka why do you look like a stripper?" Johnny asked his sister as the boys sat up before Larka smacked her brother us side the head

"I'm not dressed as a stripper!" she yelled as the guys got up off of the ground. Luciano stared at his girlfriend as she proceeded to chase her brother around as the whole pack burst out laughing.

'This is the girl I'm going to marry.' The Italian- German wolf smiled to himself as he felt the small black box in his pocket.

* * *

**I wonder what will happen next time? Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Please review . The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter is out!^^**

* * *

Over the next month Luciano planned out everything perfectly and even talked with Alfred and Ivan about what he was planning.

The adults of the pack kept quiet on the whole thing and Larka had no idea as to what was going on.

* * *

One night Larka was woken up by someone throwing rocks at her window

"I have a gun and I'm not afraid to shoot the idiot who thought it wise to wake me up at two in the morning!" she yelled off of her balcony as she cocked her gun.

"Larka it's me!" Luciano called as she finally noticed him

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?! I'm the only one in the house other than John that warns before we shoot!" Larka yelled at him

"Well just come into the woods with me. I want to show you something!" he told her as she went into her room, changed, and then joined him on the lawn

"This better be good or I'm killing you." She told him as she yawned and followed her boyfriend.

Luciano led them deep into the woods till they arrived at the top of a hill with a perfect view of the night sky. Larka was in awe at all of the stars

"I know we can see the stars from our houses but this is amazing!" she laughed as she burrowed deeper into her coat.

The air was getting colder with winter fast approaching and the holidays coming up soon.

The two teens stayed outside till the stars melted away only to be replaced with the soft colors of dawn. When both teens returned home they both went up to their rooms and passed out for most of the day.

* * *

A few weeks later everyone started getting ready for Christmas and that included the mini pack made up of Larka, Luciano, Yazmin, Johnny, and Monika. Ansel had a place in the mini pack when he was old enough to be a full member.

The mini pack decided to go Christmas shopping together at the mall

"Why still come here?" Luciano asked looking around and remembering what had happened there

"Because this is like the best mall in Berlin! Besides that happened a while ago and it's better to live in the present than in the past." Larka replied as she led them into one of the stores.

"Um why are we in here sis?' Johnny asked as he followed his sister

"A present for mom. I ordered daddy's present last week." She explained

"Oh what did you get him?" Yazmin wondered

"Thirty cases of his favorite vodka straight from the factory in Russia and a new faucet pipe. The one he has hidden in the hall closet is all rusty and old. I was also thinking about buying him a new coat as well." Larka listed as she flitted from shelf to shelf till she found something Alfred would like

"This is perfect!" she smiled as she pulled out a build your own hero kit

"Why get your mother toys?" Luciano wondered

"Simple he'll love it and he collects action figures so now he can make his own." Larka replied

"Ok well if you're getting dad a new coat let's get mom one too." Johnny suggested as Larka paid for the toy.

By the end of the day everyone had presents for the rest of the pack and decided to head home to wrap their finds.

* * *

Three days later everyone woke up to a white Christmas as the day started with everyone meeting up at Rolf and Roma's house for breakfast and to start the gift giving.

The rest of the day was the same.

The next house was Kiku and Heracles's,

Arthur and Francis's,

Lunch at Ivan and Alfred's,

Gilbert and Matthew's home,

and finally ending the day at Ludwig and Feliciano's for dinner.

* * *

"Alfred what did you use to make that amazing fried chicken?" Antonio asked when everyone was gathered at Ludwig's

"I didn't make it. Larka did so ask her. She made everything we had at lunch." Alfred replied as they watched the kids and Feliciano tear through the presents.

Germany was smiling at his mate when Larka walked over to him and handed him a card before whispering something in his ear.

Feliciano and a few others looked up at this and watched Ludwig's face turn deep red before he turned and thanked her.

Once Larka rejoined her friends Feli walked over to his mate

"What was that about Luddy?" he asked crawling into the blonde's lap

"Larka was just giving me something I asked her to pick up for me. I guess now is as good of time as any to give it to you." He replied as he handed the Italian vampire the card. When Feliciano opened it he found two roundtrip tickets to anywhere they wanted to go.

"Ludwig how much did this cost you?!" Feli stammered as he glanced at the tickets

"They didn't cost me anything. I asked Larka what you might like and she suggested some kind of trip just the two of us. She even offered us the use of any of the houses she owns including the castle in Romania." The blonde smiled as Feliciano tackled him in a hug.

"So how did you get the tickets?" Ivan asked his daughter

"My mother's brother owns a bunch of airplanes so I called and asked how much tickets were and he sent me those." She answered as Luciano decided to make his move.

* * *

"Oh hey look there's one last present under the tree." He stated as everyone turned to look

"And it's for Larka." He smiled as he handed over a small wrapped box. When Larka pulled the paper off she was left with a small black velvet box

"Larka got a box!" Ansel said happily before Larka opened it reveling the most amazing engagement ring she had ever seen.

It was a simple silver band with tiny gold leaves braided around it and a large crystal clear diamond in the center. Larka just stared at it speechless as the others came closer to look at the ring.

Just as Larka was about to say something Luciano held up his hand to stop her

"Before you try to tell me that we're too young since you're seventeen and I'm only sixteen I'd like to point out I had the ring attached to a chain so you could wear it around your neck.

"I guess it really is a bit early to give you the ring but I just wanted to make you officially mine so no one else can ever have you. I'll wait as long as it takes as long as you accept that ring and all that goes with it.

"So please say you'll be mine." He pleaded before she tackled him to the floor and kissed him as deeply as she could.

"You stupid idiot was there ever any doubt that I belonged to anyone else? Of course I'll accept the ring but we do things on my terms got it?" she told him as she clasped the ring around her neck and everyone congratulated the newly engaged couple.

* * *

**Yay Luciano finally asked her and Larka said yes! Still don't know how long to make this fic but gets slightly darker in the next chapter! Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Review!**

* * *

After the engagement announcement Feliciano called everyone into the dining room for a full Italian feast which everyone enjoyed. When dinner was over everyone wanted to see Larka's new ring

"That diamond is huge!" Francis gushed as he held the ring up to the light while Antonio commented on how shiny it was earning him a smack to the back of his head from Lovino

"Stop sounding stupid bastard!" the older of the Italian twins growled before shocking everyone by hugging Larka.

"Welcome to the family." Was all he told her before she hugged him back

"Thank you." She replied as Johnny watched from the kitchen with his parents

"So you're just going to let her get married?" he asked them glaring at his happy sister

"Of course little dude. She's happy and Luciano even asked us for her hand before he popped the question." Alfred replied

"But if he hurt's my little girl he'll be answering to me, da?" Ivan smiled as his grip tightened on his new faucet pipe before Larka walked over and threw her arms around her father.

"Daddy no hurting Luciano. He's already scared of you enough." She smiled showing that even though they weren't blood related Larka was every bit Ivan's daughter

"So does this mean that you aren't my sister anymore?" Johnny asked as everyone looked at him

"Jonathan I will always be your sister. No matter what it will always be the two of us!" she grinned hold out her hand which he eagerly took and proceeded to do their secrete handshake.

* * *

Later that day Larka and Luciano were curled up on the couch together when Luciano asked

"So will we ever have a handshake?"

"No it's just something I have with Johnny. But you get everything else so who needs a handshake?" she smiled before starting a very heated make out session that would have gone further if Gilbert hadn't kicked down the front door wearing a Santa suit

"Hey will someone pull the two animals off of the couch!" he yelled earning a growl from Larka who looked like she was somewhere in between the change. Once Larka changed back Gilbert grabbed his daughter

"So you want to sit on Santa's lap?" he grinned as Monika just glared at him looking more like her uncle and Great-grandfather than either of her parents

"Vati I know it's you!" she told him as Francis dragged Larka and Yazmin to a different part of the house.

"Well since Gilbert failed how about we use a different Santa this year?" Francis smiled as Larka stepped into the room wearing her sexy Santa suit from when she did the photo shoot followed by Yazmin who was dressed as a cute elf.

All of the men in the room just simply stared at Larka letting their eyes slide across her almost exposed breasts, tiny waits, long legs, and extremely short skirt.

"Take a photo it lasts longer." She growled as Luciano snapped a photo with his phone

"Best. Christmas. Ever." Was all he said before Larka threw a walnut at his head

"Why is Larka dressed as a stripped again?" Johnny asked before he was chased out of the house by his sister.

* * *

In the weeks following Christmas Larka never took off her engagement ring necklace except when she showered and anytime she left the house she was never seen without Luciano.

"Larka stop being gross!" Johnny complained one day when he came down the stairs to find Luciano and his sister caught in a lip lock

"Johnny I'll do what I want on my own couch." Larka replied

"It's bad enough that mom and dad are constantly making out and Uncle Gilbert is always trying to get Uncle Matthew to sleep with him. I really don't need it from my sister as well." The eleven year old told her

"Whatever. Oh and if Gilbert's doing that when other people are in the house just tell Ludwig. That's what I do." She stated before curling up against Luciano's chest

"Yeah just tell my Vater he's always looking for excuses to yell at Gilbert. Or better yet tell Rolf." Luciano suggested

"Babe Rolf won't do anything because Roma is the exact same way. The pack may be made up of people who prefer men to women but depending on what I wear I can get Roma, Francis, or Gilbert to do anything I ask." Larka told him

"You can also get my mother and Uncle Lovino to do anything as well which is why Vati likes having you around." Luciano smiled as Johnny gaged.

* * *

Not long after that Alfred and Ivan came down the stairs

"Yo Larka are you sure you don't want to come to the store with us? Afterwards I've convinced your father and Uncle Mattie that we should like totally go to McDonalds for hamburgers and stuff!" Alfred wondered as he, Ivan, and Johnny all got their coats

"Mamma I told you. This afternoon I'm headed over to Roma's for a crash course in Italian cooking with him, Feliciano, and Lovino. Antonio and Francis will be there too so I think I'll just stay here. But have fun and don't forget to buy milk again." She replied

"Don't worry we have a list." Ivan smiled before Larka hugged both her parents and her brother before they got into Gilbert's minivan with Matthew and Monika and drove off.

* * *

"So you ready to head over to Roma's?" Luciano asked pulling on his own coat

"Of course this sounds like a lot of fun!" Larka replied as she grabbed her coat and her fiancé and ran off towards Roma and Rolf's house at the top of the hill.

"Oh yay Larka you're here!" Feliciano beamed when he saw his future daughter-in-law walk through the door and hang up her coat followed closely by his son

"Hello Feliciano!" Larka smiled as she kissed both of his cheeks in greeting before walking into the kitchen where everyone was waiting.

"Finally what took you too so long?" Lovino asked as Larka slipped on an apron and tied her long hair back into a messy bun

"I was talking with my parents." She stated as Roma walked in and started teaching.

* * *

All through the afternoon everyone took turns teaching different recipes. Larka was in the middle of showing everybody the secrete to her fried chicken and her Turkish delight when her phone rang.

"That's odd hardly anybody ever calls me except when mom can't find the house." Larka muttered as Feliciano and Lovino laughed

"Ah Alfred really does forget where he lives sometimes. He has for years." Francis told them shutting them up while Larka took out her phone

"I don't recognize the number." She stated before hitting the answer button

"Здравейте?" she answered as she listened to the other line

"Ah yes I'm calling for a miss Larka Jones- Braginski?" the man asked

"This is her. May I ask what's going on?" she answered as the others watched her.

"Yes I'm sorry to inform you of this but your parents were in a car accident along with three other people in the car. Do you know how we can contact a Mr. Williams- Beilschmidt's family?" the officer wanted to know

"Ah I'm with his brother-in-law right now I'll make sure the message gets passed on. But before you go do you know how bad it was?" she asked trying to keep her voice steady but everyone in the room could tell something was wrong.

"I'm sorry I don't know. As far as I know they all survived the crash but were in critical condition. Again I'm sorry miss." The officer replied before hanging up.

* * *

Larka just simply stood there frozen till Luciano touched her causing her to jump before turning and running out the door.

"Larka where are you going?!" Luciano demanded as Larka grabbed her coat

"That was a police officer. Mamma, Daddy, Johnny, Monika, and Uncle Matthew were in a car accident! I don't know how bad it was but all of them are in critical condition!" she yelled as she ran out the door only to trip and fall down the hill.

Everyone in the house heard what she had said and followed behind her only to see her streak across the lawns as a wolf.

* * *

The rest of the pack jumped into their cars and called Ludwig, Gilbert, Kiku, and Heracles letting them know what happened as they sped to the hospital only to find out they were sent to the clinic the pack used.

Upon arrival they found Larka talking to one of the doctors who then led her towards one of the private waiting rooms where the pack walked in asking what was going on.

"I don't know anything everyone is still in surgery. I was told to stay here till they knew something." She replied before breaking down into sobs as the rest of the pack settled in for the long wait ahead.

* * *

**I yold you it would get darker. I think I might make this into a cycle instead of a trilogy. So that would be foug fics intead of three but what do you guys think? Review and tell me!**

**Здравейте=Hello(Bulgarian)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Please enjoy!^^**

* * *

Larka had finally calmed down after crying for an hour and fell into a restless sleep against Luciano's shoulder

"Wow we should get a doctor to look at her." Luciano commented as he noticed several still bleeding cuts from her fall down the hill as well as how her arm hung limply at her side.

The others had noticed them as well but felt it best to let the girl sleep till Gilbert burst through the door causing the girl to jolt awake and fall to the floor landing on her limp arm causing her to gasp in pain before Gilbert picked her up and shook her.

"Where are they?! The doctor the doctor said that you knew where they were!" the albino yelled gripping her so tightly they all heard the fractured bone in her right arm snap as she screamed in pain before Luciano tackled his uncle to the ground in full wolf form.

"Luciano stand down!" Larka commanded clutching her broken arm to her chest

"Last I heard anything they were all still in surgery." She told Gilbert through clenched teeth clearly in pain.

Once Gilbert calmed down Ludwig, Kiku, and Heracles walked in and surveyed their surroundings

"Larka are you alright?" Kiku asked crouching next to the injured girl.

"Just peachy. My parents, little brother, Uncle, and baby cousin all ended up in a car accident and could die, I fell down a hill, was hit by a bus, and Gilbert just broke my fucking arm! I'm completely fine!" she yelled causing everyone to stare at her before she got up and stalked out of the room to get her arm set.

* * *

"Um what the hell just happened?" Gilbert asked once Larka had left

"Simple asshole you came in yelling at her then broke her arm. I get that Matthew and Monika had been in the car as well but the girl has already lost her parents once in a car accident so she must be going through hell." Lovino replied

"Ja besides you've all lost your parents and families but she's facing the fact that she may lose them again." Rolf told the pack confusing the three youngest members.

"But she's got us." Yazmin stated as Luciano changed back

"Si she does but it's not the same." Antonio told his daughter

"Is she going to leave again?" Luciano asked suddenly

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked

"Well it's kind of fuzzy but I remember when she left the first time when Yazmin turned one. She just left and only came back a few months at a time." Luciano answered as everyone remembered what he was talking about.

"I never knew she left. I always thought it was normal." Yazmin muttered

"She left to learn from a man in Romania that her birth parents knew." Francis answered

"I don't think she's going anywhere." Roma stated as he nodded towards Larka talking to one of the doctors.

* * *

When Larka walked back in her arm was in a cast and she had a huge smile on her face.

"Why are you so happy?" Gilbert asked earning glares from everyone

"Simple Monika and Johnny are going to be alright! Their injuries were bad but not life threatening and they can even return home in a few days!" she said happily as everyone cheered

"And Matthew?" Gilbert asked

"His injuries weren't bad either but he hit his head pretty hard so he has to stay for a while." She answered before sitting down tiredly.

* * *

Later on the doctors let the pack visit Johnny, Monika, and Matthew as Larka waited for news on her parents

"Hey Lark have you heard anything?" Johnny asked his big sister when he saw her

"No sorry. But hey I'm sure they're fine because it's not easy taking down a hero or a very large Russian." Larka told him with a weak smile before holding him close and crying again.

* * *

"Luciano what's wrong?" Feliciano asked when he saw his son pacing the hallway

"I hate seeing Larka so sad." He replied as Ludwig stepped up to his son

"Then be there for her instead of out here worrying about things that aren't in your control.

"Once you marry the girl there will be times when she's sad, angry, hurting, or happy and it will be your job as her husband and mate to be by her side every step of the way. So suck it up and stand by her." Ludwig told him before the boy ran to Larka's side.

* * *

A few hours later Larka was told that both of her parents were out of surgery and that they were going to be ok.

"Luciano did you hear mamma and Daddy are going to be ok!" she yelled happily as she jumped into his arms

"That's amazing Larka!" he smiled as he held her close before they went to tell the others the good news.

They found everyone in Matthew's room

"Ah Larka how are you?" The quite blonde asked his niece

"I'm fine. More importantly how are you чичо?" she asked in return

"I'm guessing that means uncle? And I'm fine my head just hurts but other than that I'm alive." Matthew laughed

"That's good to hear and yeah it's uncle sorry I slipped into Bulgarian again." She smiled before Luciano reminded her why they were there

"Larka tell them the good news." He told her as the others just looked at the couple

"Oh yeah we just found out that momma and daddy are out of surgery and expected to make full recoveries!" she said happily as everyone relaxed and cheered happily.

* * *

After telling the others Larka all but ran to her brother's room to tell him the news only to find her father standing outside the door

"Daddy?" she asked as she walked up to the tall Russian.

"Ah Larka is this Jonathan's room?" he asked with a smile

"Da it is. But daddy you just got out of surgery. You shouldn't be walking around you could hurt yourself!" she told him as he turned to look at his daughter.

Ivan's deep violet eyes scanned over her messy tangled down hair, the small cuts and bruises covering her face, neck, and arms, her broken right arm in its cast, her torn clothing, and her slight limp.

"What happened to you?" he asked gesturing to her appearance

"I fell down a hill, ran all the way here as a wolf, got hit by a bus, and then Gilbert accidently broke my arm when he found out about the accident." She replied not meeting his gaze

"Well at least you're alright. I'll just have to remember to kill Gilbert when I'm released." Ivan smiled as Gilbert felt a chill run down his spine.

"So have you seen mom?" Larka asked as she looked up at her father

"Da he was sleeping when I left the room. I know I shouldn't be moving but I didn't want to stay in bed and I wanted to make sure my children were alright." He replied before pulling her in for a bear hug which she happily returned with one arm before the two of them entered Monika and Johnny's room.

* * *

When they entered Monika was still sleeping and Johnny had finally dozed off since Larka had been in the room

"Should I wake him for you daddy?" she asked looking at her father

"нет let him sleep I'm just glad he's alright as well as Monika." Ivan said with a true smile

"Do you want to go see Matthew or do you want to go lie down?" Larka asked moving closer to the large Russian's side so he could lean on her

"I would like to see him but he would most likely just apologize a lot since he had been the one driving." Ivan replied as he gratefully leaned against his daughter.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did the accident happen?" Luciano asked going to Ivan's other side and helping his fiancée lead the man back to his room

"It wasn't our fault. Matthew had stopped at a red light when some мудак ran into us from behind sending us into oncoming traffic where we were then hit by an SUV the rest is mostly a blur." Ivan replied

"You'll most likely never recall what happened after that. I know that I still don't remember what happened after I was hit by that bat.

"Everything is just blank. All I know is that I woke up in the hospital with one eye, a bullet hole in my left shoulder, and no memory of certain things." Larka told him as they reached Ivan and Alfred's room.

* * *

When they entered the room Larka helped Ivan back into bed while Luciano left to tell the nurse on duty that they had found the missing patient

"Hmm Larka is that you?" Alfred asked still half asleep when he caught his daughter's scent

"Hey mamma how are you feeling?" she asked as she got closer to the blonde in the bed

"Everything hurts and I can't see." He told her

"Mamma the doctor checked your eyes and they were fine. The only reason you can't see is because your glasses were broken in the crash." She told him

"Oh that would explain a lot." He laughed

"I'll bring you your spare pair from the house later." She smiled pulling up a chair and talking with her parents whiles the rest of the pack including Monika, Johnny, and Matthew entered the room to celebrate everyone being alive.

* * *

Several weeks later the crash victims returned home and life returned to normal or at least as normal as it could as far as the pack was concerned.

* * *

**чичо=uncle(Bulgarian)**

**da=yes(Bulgarian/Russian)**

**нет=no(Russian)**

**мудак=asshole(Russian)**

* * *

**And here is where I take my leave. Thank you all for reading this story and for sticking with me through three stories! **

**It made me really happy to read all of your reviews!^^ **

**The fourth installment won't be up for a while seeing as I'm also updateing _Of Cats and Dogs_ as well as getting ready to start a story called _When the clock strikes_ so please watch out for that one as well as the fourth story in the Silver Series. **

**Untill next time my lovelies!^^**

**~Ravenwood316~**


	20. PLEASE READ!

**Please read all of this! I just want everyone to know something because I'm getting really tired of all the PMs and reviews on this subject. **

**I will be posting the fourth fic for the Silver series but that won't be till after Christmas, early January at the latest. I simply have no time and the same goes for Of Cats and Dogs. **

**I'm a college student and my finals come first. **

**The only reason I've updated Till the Clock Strikes almost every day is because it's already written so all I have to do is copy and paste when I have time. **

**And to a few people who will remain nameless (You know who you are) Stop reviewing on my stories cussing me out for not updating my other stories and threatening me with Russia. **

**I get that you are using the Guest review function but if I keep getting nasty hate reviews because I simply do not have the time to write them I will remove the Guest reviews so only account holders that are logged in may review. **

**So please stop abusing your privilege to review without an account or it will be taken away. I'm sorry if this sounded bitchy but I'm tired of people demanding updates. **

**Oh and threatening me with Russia won't work because I'm already one with Mother Russia. **

**Thank you for taking the time to read this and again that it sounds bitchy.**


End file.
